One Fatal Shot
by woodster93
Summary: Story starts directly after Jennas shooting, what could of happened after he took that shot that made Elliot turn his back on his Job and Olivia without ever getting back in touch with her. My version of why Elliot left and what happened next . I know there are lots of versions of this but please give it a go I have lots of little twists in store if people like the story
1. Chapter 1

**I know there have been lots of stories about what happens at the end of season 12. But not that many about what might have happened directly after the shooting, this is my thoughts on it.**

**Need to know whether you all think I should carry this story on, I have loads of ideas for it but would like to hear what everyone thinks first.**

Chapter 1

"I just bought it off the street…it was easy" she struggled to say as the blood ran from the corner of her mouth. Elliot turned and looked at Olivia who had her hand pressed to Sister Peg's chest. He could see the commotion happening around him but kept his eyes focused on his partner as she looked over at him, shocked by what had just happened. He tried to call to Olivia as he felt someone's hand on his shoulder trying to move him away. He looked down at Jenna, he was knelt in the pool of blood that seeped from her chest wound, her dead eyes looked up at him. He slowly stood up and stepped back as two uniformed officers started CPR on the young girl. He looked at his blood soaked hands they were shaking.

"Elliot!...Elliot!" he looked to towards the voice Captain Cragen was stood in front of him. He shook his head trying to focus.

"I … I had to stop her" he stammered. "She had hit so many people…..I…" he felt a tear fall down his cheek as he looked down at Jenna's body then across at Sister Pete. Olivia was sat back against the wall her head in her bloody hands.

"Elliot I need to take your weapon" said Cragen, Elliot just nodded as Cragen reached and took the weapon out his side holster and put it in a clear plastic bag.

"Sister Peg?" he asked his Captain.

"She's gone Elliot" he said resting a hand on his shoulder. Elliot felt the bile in his throat and turned quickly as he vomited in a bin.

"I need to get out of here" he said heading out the office in a daze, pushing people out the way.

"FIN!" shouted Cragen "Follow him, make sure he is ok" Fin nodded and went after Elliot seeing him heading for the door to the stairs that take you to the roof.

Cragen looked over to Olivia who was still sat against the wall. He walked over and crouched down beside her.

"Olivia" he said softly putting his arm around her shoulder "Liv, are you hurt"

She shook her head and looked up tears falling down her cheeks "Sister Peg she…she's dead…she didn't do anything wrong"

"I know Olivia" he looked round the room at the chaos around them "There was nothing you could of done" he said trying to comfort her. "You had no idea Jenna would do this"

"She was upset….I should have stayed with her, she had no one… and now" she looked up at Cragen "She was only a kid, she had lost everything"

"Don't do this Liv don't go blaming yourself, you did everything you could to get justice for her mother"

Olivia looked around the room and stood up "Where's Elliot?" she asked suddenly panicking that she couldn't see him.

"He is okay, Fin has gone after him"

"I need to see him" she said trying to push past her Captain.

"I need to keep you apart until you're interviewed" he told her placing her hands on her shoulders and looking at her. "You know that, IAB will be on the way down now"

"Don't tell me I can't see him" she snarled "He needs me….. I need him, now get the fuck out the way….Sir" she said pulling his arms off her. Cragen looked at her knowing the only way he would be able to stop her would be by handcuffing her to something.

"Don't leave the station" he told her stepping out the way. Olivia shot past him and headed for the stairs knowing exactly where he would be heading.

Elliot slammed the door to the roof open and fell through taking a deep breath or air as he staggered around, trying to catch his breath, he looked once again at his blood covered hands and felt his rage building up. He heard the door slam shut and saw Fin standing there.

"Leave me the Fuck alone Fin" he warned him.

"Can't do, Man sorry" he said walking towards him as Elliot turned away and rested his hands on the railing at the edge of the roof Fin stood behind.

"El you had no choice" Elliot shook his head "I would have done exactly the same thing"

Elliot turned and faced him, Fin could see the anger in him as he stood toe to toe with his colleague, Elliot's hands clenched down by his side.

"Leave….me….the….fuck….alone" he growled at Fin his voice low and threatening.

"Or what Stabler, you gonna hit me?" No soon had the words left Fins mouth than he felt Elliot's fist connect with his jaw and he hit the floor.

"Now Fuck off" Elliot said turning back to the railing. Fin glared at the back of Elliot but said nothing as he rubbed his jaw line and slowly stood up.

"If you hadn't took that shot, she could have hit anyone with the next shot, Me, Munch, the Cap…Liv" Elliot turned and looked at him "What if she had hit Liv and not Sister Peg?...Would you still be up here blaming yourself, she brought a gun into a police station and open fired. If you hadn't took the shot someone else would have"

Fin saw the anger leave Elliot's face "She was only a kid" he said not caring that he had tears falling down his face "She needed out help…She was the same age as the twins" he said his head dropping down to the floor. Fin stood looking at his colleague unsure of what to say. He and Elliot had never been close, but he felt the pain he was going through. Fin was about to say something when her heard the door open behind him. He turned and seen Olivia walking towards him. She walked up to Fin and lay a hand on his arm, fin saw the tear stains on her face. She carried on walking towards her partner as Fin stood and watched. Without saying anything she took hold of Elliot's hand and stood in front of him. Elliot looked up from the ground and looked into her eyes through his tears.

"I…I…."

"Ssshh" she said wrapping her hand around his neck and pulling his head down to her shoulder as his arms wrapped around her waist holding her tight. She felt him shaking as he cried, as the tears fell again from hers.

Fin watched the two partners as they held each then turned and walked back through the door leaving them alone to console each other.

They weren't sure how long they held each other before they pulled apart. Elliot pushed a stray bit of hair behind her ear and dropped his forehead to hers.

"I'm so sorry Liv" his whispered.

"Don't El, you're not to blame for any of this, I knew she was hurting I should have gone with her"

He pulled his head back and looked at "I was scared she was going to hit you" he told her. "I was scared I was going to lose you"

Olivia looked at him listening to what he was saying "What?". He saw a flash of anger across her face and she pulled back slightly. "You shot her to save me"

"I couldn't lose you…."

She pulled away from him and stepped back "you shot her to save me" she said shaking her head.

"Liv I …."

"No.. Elliot" she couldn't believe what he was saying what she was hearing "I don't want to hear it" she started pacing, Elliot just stood watching her. "You told me we couldn't choose each other over the victim…..your words El remember" she said thinking back to that night in the hospital, the night that changed everything between them.

"Liv this was different…..she….."

"She was a kid, who had lost everything… she was a victim" she shouted at him. "You said that night that we couldn't choose each other over the job, otherwise we couldn't be partners, well you broke that fuckin rule today"

"Yeah and I also said that night that I couldn't do this job without you….Liv please I can't do this without you, I need you to tell me I didn't do anything wrong, you just said I wasn't to blame" he begged her. "Even Fin said he would have taken the shot"

Olivia seen the pain he was in over what had happened and knew he was hurting "The difference is Elliot, Fin would have taken the shot because she was putting everyone in danger and she had to be stopped….. You took the shot because you wanted to keep me safe"

"What the hell is the difference, you're my partner I need to look out for you" he said walking back to her and standing in front of her.

"The difference is every time I look at you now I'm going to know you took a young life to save me, and whenever you look at me you're going to see Jenna dying in your arms. You chose me over the job Elliot…I'm sorry I can't forgive you for that". She turned and walked away from him.

"Liv please ….don't do this" he shouted after her. Olivia ignored his plea and walked away as fresh tears fell, unable to look at him.

Elliot watched her walk away and turned to the railing ripping his badge off his hip and lay it down on the ledge. He turned around wiping the tears from his face and walked through the door. He ran down the stairs to the back fire escape of the precinct and walked away from his job, his friends, his life and Olivia. Taking that one shot had taken his life.

**So yes or no to carrying on, got quite a few twists in store if I do carry one review and let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Olivia walked back into the office to the chaos and stood looking around as people were getting treatment from paramedics, CSU where taking photos and collecting the empty shell casings. She looked over at Sister Peg she had been covered over and then to the body of Jenna, she refused to cry again.

"Fin where's Stabler?" asked Cragen "IAB want to talk to him now"

"He was up on the roof with Liv"

Cragen looked at Liv "Did he come down with you?"

"No I left him there" she snapped "he can go to hell" Cragen looked at Olivia and then to Fin.

"Go get him, make sure he goes to interview room one, Tucker is waiting for him" He told Fin "Olivia my office"

Olivia followed him in and closed the door behind her "Sit down" he ordered her as he took the bottle of vodka out his desk and poured her a drink. What happened on the roof?" he asked handing her the glass.

"Nothing its fine" she said looking down,

"Don't give me that shit!" he yelled "What happened on the Damn roof"

"We had a fight" she yelled "He told me he shot Jenna to save me" she downed the drink in one go "He is a fucking prick" she felt the tears forming sting her eyes.

"He was looking after his partner" said Cragen. "If he hadn't taken the shot someone else would have"

She shook her head "No…he told me we couldn't choose each other over the victims his words not mine… Jesus the reason I left last time was because he chose me over saving that little kid Gitano had. He hated me for that, and now he actually killed a kid to save me" she shook her head again "I'm not going to be made to feel guilty again like last time, he fucked up, not me. I didn't ask him to take the shot, he did that all by himself" she felt the tears fall and quickly wiped them away. "How could he do this to us?"

"Because he cares" said Cragen "And he was scared you were next when she was firing off the gun, she didn't care who she hit, Sister Peg is proof of that, he done what he thought was the right thing. The connection you two have goes way above partners are you telling me if you had thought Elliot was in danger you wouldn't have taken the shot"

Olivia looked at her Captain "I….. I would ha….."

There was a knock on the door interrupting her "Yeah"" shouted Cragen. Fin opened the door and walked in.

"We have a problem Cap….. Stablers gone and he left this on the roof" he said lifting up Elliot's shield.

Olivia jumped up from the chair "have you checked the cribs?" she asked. Fin nodded "I checked everywhere he is out of here, he left his jacket everything, nobody seen him leave. I checked with the front desk he didn't leave through them"

Cragen picked up the phone and dialled Elliot's number "Shit" he said as he got the voicemail."IAB is gonna love this" he said heading to the door. "Find him" he ordered Olivia and Fin.

Olivia picked up her phone and dialled Elliot's house number.

"Hello"

"Hi Kathy its Olivia, Erm I was wondering if Elliot had been in touch in the last 20 minutes"

"No, why would he…has something happened?"

"There was an incident at the station, he's left and was a bit upset when he did, I was just hoping he would have got in touch with you or come home" said Olivia.

"What type of incident, was he hurt" asked Kathy. Olivia couldn't help but notice that Kathy didn't sound to upset or worried.

"No he wasn't hurt don't worry, I was just hoping he would of gone home to you" Kathy went quiet for a while.

"Olivia if he is upset cause of work I'm the last person he would come to… you're the one he talks to not his wife" Olivia didn't quite know how to respond to that.

"Well if he does ring or comes home can you tell him to ring me or Cragen, it's urgent"

"Olivia is he in trouble?" asked Kathy.

"No … I promise you he isn't in trouble, he just needs to do his statement"

"Well if he does ever ring or come home I will tell him"

"Thanks Kathy" said Olivia hanging up. She went to call all his kids without any luck.

Elliot left the station and wandered the streets not sure exactly where he was going, the one person he would normally go to and talk to at times like this was the person that had caused it. How could she be such a bitch to him, he had done what needed to be done, why can't she see that. He wiped the tears away and glared at people who looked at him as he passed them, he didn't even know why he was crying. He found himself outside O'Malley's "What the hell" he said out loud and walked in.

"Hey Detective Stabler you by yourself?" asked the young barman.

"Looks like I Ryant" he said sitting at the bar "Whisky" he said. Ryan nodded he got a glass and placed it in front of Elliot and poured the drink in "Leave the bottle" Elliot told him.

"Sure thing Detective" he said walking away realising he wanted to be left alone. Elliot downed the drink in one and poured another straight away. He couldn't believe she threw the incident with Gitano back in face, this situation was totally different, what the fuck did she want him to do let her get shot. He drank his second shot filling the glass automatically. How could she think he would let her die, after everything they had been through, did she really not see how important she was to him. He drank his third shot and felt his phone vibrating in his pocket again. He took it out and looked at his missed calls. Four from Cragen, eleven from Olivia and one from Kathy.

"Fuckin Typical" he said under his breath "only one from my wife" why wasn't he surprised. He looked at the text messages he had received.

**_LIV _**_Where the hell are you_

**_LIV _**_El get yourself back to the station IAB are waiting to talk to you._

**_LIV _**_What the fuck are you playing at Stabler, get back to the station or pick up your phone._

**_Kathy _**_Where are you call Liv I don't expect you to call me_

**_LIV _**_El please I'm worried now, come back, we need to talk, please, Liv_

He took another drink, if she wanted to talk she would have done it on the roof. He remembered how she held him when she first came up knowing he was hurting after what he had done, she knew how hard it was for him to kill a child, and she must have known. He took another drink. So why did she hate him so much when he told her why, the look on her face told him exactly what she thought of him.

"Fuck her" he said out loud slamming the glass down.

"You okay Detective" asked Ryan

"Fine" he said his voice slightly slurred after drinking the large shots of whisky so quickly, he poured another and downed it.

"You had a tough day Huh?" he asked Elliot.

Elliot laughed "You could say that" he said raising his glass to the man before knocking it back " Saved my partner…. Well probably Ex partner cause she now hates my guts for it…..fucking women" he said taking another drink. "I got to pee" he said standing up and falling slightly against the bar. He pushed himself back and headed for the men's room.

As he washed his hands he looked in the mirror when his eyes finally focused he glared at his reflection "What the fuck is wrong with you Stabler, you're a total screw up. You fuck up everything your marriage, your kids, your partnership, your job" he stared at himself "You pathetic loser" he felt the rage build as he looked at his reflection he stood up right and punched the mirror causing it to shatter. He walked back out to the bar not even realising his knuckles were bleeding. He sat back at the bar and poured another drink and drank it.

"You sure you want to do that" asked Ryan looking at his hand.

"Yes" he said "I want to forget everything and everyone" he picked up the bottle and didn't even bother pouring the drink into the glass as he drank from the bottle. The barman nodded and walked away picking up the phone.

"Yeah could I speak to Detective Benson please" he asked.

Olivia walked in and smiled at the barman "Hey Ryan, where is he?"

"He was at the bar but had trouble keeping on the stool so I helped him to a table"

"Thanks has he paid his bill"

"No but its fine, just sort it out the next time your all in here"

"Thank you" she said smiling at him and walked over to where he pointed. Elliot was sat with his elbows on the table he was looking down at the table holding the bottle of whisky in between his bloody hands. She stood beside the table.

"What the hell you doin here?" he asked his voice slurred.

"We've been looking for you"

"Well you found me now leave me alone" he said taking a drink.

"You know I can't do that" she said sliding into the seat opposite him. Elliot looked down at his hands.

"El why did you just leave the station without a word to anyone"

Elliot just sat in silence unable to look at her.

"El ….why?"

"I… I couldn't face everyone" he mumbled.

"What do you mean?"

"If the one person who knows me more than anyone couldn't understand why I took that shot, then how will anyone else….. I couldn't stand everyone looking at me with the same hate that you did….I couldn't take that"

"El I don't hate you" she tried to tell him.

"Don't Liv I saw it in your eyes"

"Look I was upset, angry you had just kill….." she stopped before she finished the sentenced, Elliots head shot up.

"Just what Olivia ….Just killed Jenna"

"El no I …." It was Olivia's turn to look down at her hands she hadn't meant to say what came out.

"Is that how you see me now as a child killer" she looked up at him.

"No I didn't mean to say that" she had tears in her eyes when she seen the pain on Elliots face.

"Fuck you Benson" he grabbed the bottle and slid out the chair and headed out the bar. Olivia wiped her tears and ran out after him.

"Elliot wait please" she said catching him up "I don't think that of you, I would never think that of you…just stop" she said grabbing his arm and spinning him round to face her. He ripped his arm out of her grasp.

"She was the same age as Lizzy" he sobbed "the same age as my little girl and I took her life. I needed you to tell me it was okay, that I done the right thing. I needed you to stand by me like a partner does. Not look at me as though you hate me, like I'm the biggest prick in the world. 13 years as partners did you really expect me to let her shoot you, I have never cared for anyone like I care for you. I done what I had to do and what for you hate me"

Olivia stood looking at him seeing the hurt and pain he was in.

"FUCK!" he yelled and threw the almost empty bottle of whisky against the wall. People walked past and stared at him "What the hell you looking at he growled at them.

Olivia grabbed his hand but he pulled away "Don't fucking touch me. You made your feelings towards me pretty clear on the roof and how you feel about what I done…. It's over… this me, you the job… I quit. I can't do this anymore"

"Elliot don't say that, you're drunk and upset let's just get you home to sleep it off"

Elliot laughed "you think this is cause I'm drunk" he shook his head "no Liv this is because I'm drunk" he said, grabbing her arm and pulling her towards him his hand went to the back of her neck as his lips crashed against hers. She tried at first to push him away but finally stopped and fell into the kiss as his tongue found hers, his fingers brushing through her hair. She moaned at he taste of him and the touch of his lips against hers, she had always wondered what it would be like to kiss him. She dropped her hands to his hips as their bodies moved closer together and she lost herself in his touch. They finally parted and panted for breath looking into each other's eyes moving their heads apart. Elliot ran his fingers down her cheek to her jaw line.

"Now leave me the fuck alone" he said turning around and walking away quickly, leaving Olivia watching him rooted to the spot unable to move or say anything. She cried as she watched him walk away and out of her life, knowing she had really fucked up for the final time.

**Next what happens when Elliot finally gets home, and how does Olivia really cope when Cragen tells her Elliot has definitely gone.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hope all readers, writers and their families in the Oklahoma area effected by the tornado are safe and well, love from the UK our thoughts are with everyone xxx


	4. Chapter 4

**I know this has started off quite dark and sad, as I think for Elliot to leave a job he loved he would have been in such bad place after what happened. However as the story continues there will be happier times ahead I promise. Just a little warning I know this story will be changing to an M rating (I just can't help myself I love writing the smut" but for now I will keep it as it is.**

Chapter 3

He didn't know how long he had been walking or where he was heading, he had been in a daze since he had walked away from Olivia. His eyes were stinging from the tears he had shed and his knuckles hurt from the cuts and bruises. He looked at his watch it was just after 3am, he took his phone from his pocket he had loads of missed calls and texts from Olivia and Cragen, non from his wife he turned the phone off without reading the messages. He carried on walking pictures of Olivia popping into his head, the look of hate and disappointment on her face, then the feel of her lips on his. Christ everything was so fucked up, he was so fucked up. He felt the drops of rain hitting him, just perfect he thought as it started to soak through his shirt. His mind flashed back to Jenna laying on the floor her eyes looking at him as she breathed her last breath as he held her. He turned his head and bent over as the vomit rose in his throat, then hit the pavement, his eyes and throat stung. He wiped his mouth and carried on walking. He suddenly realised where he was, he stood looking up at the doors to his church and climbed the steps. He pushed open the heavy doors and walked in. The air felt warm on his wet skin. He moved slowly down through the rows of seats and dropped to one knee making the sign of the cross.

"I'm sorry" he whispered "please forgive me" he looked up at the large crucifix above the alter and the tears flowed again. He stood up and moved towards the nearest row of seats and sat down he dropped his head into his hands and prayed.

"Elliot" he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned his head looking up his eyes blurred and red with tears.

"Father O'Donnell" he said. The young priest nodded.

"Are you okay Elliot?" he asked "You have been sat her for a while I thought it best to check on you" Elliot looked at his watch it was almost 0630 am.

"I needed somewhere to go. I….. I….. Needed time to think"

Father looked down at Elliot and noticed his body was shaking "Come on Elliot let's get you warm and something to drink" he said resting his hand on his shoulder. Elliot nodded and stood up and followed him out the back of the church to a small office.

"Please sit down Elliot" he said motioning to one of the chairs "So you up to talking about what has happened?" he asked him as he went to the small kitchen area. Elliot looked over to him "Coffee?" he asked, Elliot nodded.

Elliot stared down at his battered hands "I shot someone" he said quietly as he was handed a cup.

"At work?"

"Yeah….She came into the station and tried to kill the men responsible for her mother's death, she had to be stopped and I was the one to do it, she was going crazy shooting everywhere" he took a drink.

"It doesn't sound like you had a choice Elliot"

"She was only a kid …. The same age as the twins. I took her life…. I took her life to save the woman I love and now she hates me"

Father O'Donnell looked at Elliot a bit confused "Kathy was at the station when this happened?"

Elliot looked at him "No … I took the shot to save my Partner and now she can't even look at me, I love her so much, I had to save her…I couldn't let anything happen to her, the thought of being without her" Elliot suddenly felt the need to get out of the small office, he put his cup down and stood up "I need to go" he said moving to the door.

"Elliot please…..stay and talk…your upset and confused"

"No …thank you father, I need to go…I'm sorry" he said rushing out the room and out the church.

He walked the few blocks home and stood outside his house and took a deep breath before opening the door. The house was quiet as he walked into the kitchen and took the bottle of scotch out the cupboard and grabbed a glass, he didn't care it wasn't even 8am yet or that he hadn't slept all night he needed a drink. He sat at the table and poured a drink downing it in one go.

"So you finally come home" he looked up and saw Kathy stood in the doorway leaning against the frame her arms folded. "So what you done this time, punched another suspect, pissed someone off it must be something bad the state your in and the fact Cragen and Benson have been trying to get hold of you all night"

He took another drink and glared at her "Everyone but you Huh" he said.

"I tried to call you" she snapped.

"Once, Kathy you called once…."

"Well what the hell was the point if your not answering the phone to Olivia fucking Benson, you aint goin to answer to my calls are you" she shouted glaring at him. He poured another drink.

"Just…. Just leave me alone"

"What so you can sit here and get drunk, you're a mess do you really think you need any more drink, what's the matter, you and the perfect Benson have an argument or did she get another boyfriend you don't agree with"

Elliot shook his head in disbelieve "Fuck you Kathy, I'm not doin this with you, not again just leave me alone"

"Oh you would like that wouldn't you"

Elliot ignored her and drank his drink, he knew she was glaring at him but he didn't care, he just wanted to drink so he could forget everything. Forget Jenna, forget Sister Peg, forget how messed up his so called marriage was and hopefully forget that he finally kissed the woman he was madly in love with only to walk away from her.

"So come on then what's happened…what happened to cause you to ignore everyone, even Olivia" she asked.

"I don't want to talk about it" he mumbled pouring another drink.

"That's the problem you never want to talk to me about anything, the only damn person you ever talk to is her…. You don't need me you haven't for years"

Elliot looked up at her as he took another drink. It was the same every time he came home after a hard case and he didn't want to talk, she would say the same things over and over, blame Olivia for all their problems, he sighed and shook his head looking back down into the glass in front of him.

"Why did you even bother coming back to me?" she asked him "The amount of time your at home you may as well have stayed away"

"Because you were pregnant" he mumbled.

"What?" she snapped.

He lifted his head and looked at her and stood up walking towards her she wanted to talk then fine he would talk and tell her the truth, what did he have to lose his life was totally fucked up already anyway.

"I came home cause you were pregnant….no other reason. The day you came to the station to ask me to come home…. I … I was going to tell you I wasn't going to…..and then you told me you were pregnant." Kathy just looked at him as he took another drink and a deep breath. "I didn't want to come home; I didn't want to come home to you. I was finally getting my life together without you, I had accepted we were getting divorced, I was actually happy. Then you told me you were pregnant….. I didn't have a choice then I had to come home to you, stand by you, just like I did all those years ago with Maureen"

Kathy slapped him across the face "You Bastard" she said her voice hard and angry. "So what you saying since you came home you have never felt anything for me"

Elliot shrugged his shoulders and touched his face were she slapped him "I tried, I thought maybe being at home I would get those feeling back for you I had all those years ago, but I didn't…. I love you Kathy, I'm just not in love with, not like I should be". He looked at Kathy and saw the tears falling down her cheeks. He walked over to the kitchen sink and leaned against it downing the rest of his drink his hand shaking as he lifted the glass to his mouth.

"But your in love with her, with Olivia?" she asked her voice breaking as she tried to hold herself together.

"Whatever I did or didn't feel for Olivia, it doesn't matter anymore now, not after what I done….. She hates me… our partnership is over". He walked to the table and got another drink and Kathy seen his cheeks were wet with tears. As much as Kathy was upset right now from what he had said, she had to know what had happened, whatever it was she knew it was bad. She knew everything he had said about why he had come home was true. Deep down she knew along he only came home cause she was pregnant, hell the main reason she asked him to come home when she did was because she was pregnant. But over time she had fallen back in love with him and she always hoped he would feel the same for her given time, and as much as it hurt her she knew the reason he never did was Olivia Benson. She had known all along he cared for her more than a partner should. To see him broken like this was hard, Elliot Stabler didn't cry.

"Elliot…. What happened?" she asked her voice softening and putting a hand on his shoulder. "You and Olivia have had bad cases before, what could have happened to make you think she hates you and your partnership is over"

"I fucked up" he said his voice cracking "I shot a kid and she hates me"

"You shot a kid?" she asked shocked "What do you mean you shot a kid"

Elliot wiped his eyes and turned to face Kathy "We had just arrested the men to blame for her mother's death, she came to the station to see Liv….she went crazy with a gun she just kept taking shots, she hit Sister Peg, I had to do something" he sobbed.

"So you shot her….. Elliot it sounds like you had no choice, she had to be stopped, why would Olivia hate you for that?"

"Because I told Liv" he sniffed and wiped his eyes again "I told Liv I shot her to ….. To save her, I was scared she was gonna shoot Liv, I couldn't let that happen. I couldn't let something happen to her. I broke my own rule I put what I felt for Liv in front of the job, I chose Liv… and now all Liv can think of is I killed a kid to save her, she won't forgive me for that. I saw it in her eyes she hates me"

Kathy moved forward to hug him.

"Don't" he said moving away from her "I just want to be left alone" he picked up the bottle off the table "Just leave me alone" he said walking out the room and upstairs. He went into Eli's room and saw his son still asleep in his little bed. He sat on the edge of the bed and kissed his sons forehead.

"Daddy will always love you" his tears fell on his sons face as he stood back up. He entered the bedroom and took out a bag throwing clothes in and the bottle of scotch onto the top before zipping it up. He went to the draw and took out his credit card and some loose change throwing it into his pocket before walking back downstairs.

Kathy was stood at the bottom of the stairs tears on her face. "Please Elliot don't do this" she begged him taking hold of his hand.

"I have to" he told her cupping her face with his hand "I have to sort myself out, I can't keep doing this to you and the kids, it's not fair on any of us, I'm living a lie Kathy, my head is so fucked up"

"But I love you, you can't just leave me"

He put his bag down next to him "Kathy I haven't been here for years, you don't need me all I do is fuck things up."

"Where are you going to go?" she asked him "To her?"

"I honestly don't know what I am going to do yet, I just need to get away….. From everything and everyone, my head is so messed up" He pulled her into a hug "I'm sorry" he whispered into her ear.

"I love you" she whispered back to him.

"I know and I wish you didn't" he said as he held her tight "I will call when I know what I'm doing" he pulled away from her and stroked her face "could you explain to the kids for me…. I will call them and see them just not right now"

Kathy nodded "Sure" Elliot leant forward and kissed her gently on the lips "Try not to hate me too much" he said picking up his bag and walking out.

He sat on the hotel bed and stared at the TV some talk show was on people were shouting and screaming at each other he turned the sound down. He raised the bottle to his mouth and drank the remaining liquid. He looked at the clock on the wall it was almost midnight. He had been at the hotel almost 12 hours and in that time he hadn't left the room, he had slept for most of it only waking an hour ago. He picked up his phone and switched it on message after message came through he deleted them without even reading them. He stopped though at the last message and read it he hit he reply button.

_I need to talk to you, can we meet._ He typed in.

**_When and where?_** Came the reply a few seconds later.

_An hour your place_

**_See you then._**

Elliot sighed and pushed himself of the bed and picked his clothes off the chair and pulled them on. He knew he had to do this and he knew it couldn't wait.

**So who is he meeting? Hope you all like this take on what happened. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Lovin the great feed back on this, thanks everyone**

Chapter 4

Olivia sat on her couch and stared at the TV the sound was turned down; she sighed and picked up the glass of red wine from the floor beside her. She jumped as the sound of the buzzer for the front door seemed louder than normal. She stood up and took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves as she pressed the button to allow entry to the apartment. She took another drink of the wine as she waited for the knock on the door.

Elliot pushed the button for the buzzer, he knew it was late but he also knew he needed to get it over and done with. He heard the door click as it unlocked and he walked. He rubbed his hands on his jeans as he knocked on the door, he knew what he had to say wasn't going to be easy.

Olivia put her glass down and straightened her top as the knock came on the door. She opened it and tried to smile.

"Hey come on in" she said stepping to the side.

"Yeah, well we need to talk"

As the door opened Elliot just stood there, not knowing exactly what to say.

"Hey Captain" he tried to smile as he said it.

"You best come in" said Cragen walking back into his apartment. Elliot followed him closing the door behind him.

"Coffee?" asked Cragen stood in the small Kitchen.

"Erm… yeah please"

Cragen looked up at his Detective. Elliot was stood leaning against the wall, his eyes were blood shot from crying and the drink and he hadn't shaved.

"You look a mess" said Cragen handing him the cup. Elliot took it and nodded.

"Thanks… it's been a hard few days" he said trying to smile.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like what you're going to say to me" Cragen said sitting on the stool facing him.

Kathy walked into the apartment past Olivia. Olivia closed the door and turned to face her.

"Can I get you a drink?"

Kathy shook her head "No thanks, I can't be long my friend is sitting with Eli"

"Your friend?" said Olivia.

"Yes my friend….. Elliot walked out last night…. And I want to know what the hell is going on?"

Olivia looked at her "What do you mean he walked out".

"What? Like you didn't know" snapped Kathy.

"I…I didn't. I haven't heard or seen him since the incident at the station 2 nights ago" she said taking a drink and sitting on the back of the couch.

"What you mean the incident where he shot a young girl to save your life, the night were you broke his heart"

Olivia looked at Kathy her mouth open. "I ….. What….."

"Save it Olivia I'm not stupid"

"Kathy nothing has ever happened between me and El …. I swear". Olivia stood up and walked into the kitchen picking up the bottle of wine and pouring another drink.

"Just because nothing happened doesn't mean the feelings weren't there" she told Olivia. "I have always known there was something more between the two of you…..you were to close".

"We were partners; we looked out fo…" Kathy raised her hand.

"Stop, just stop, okay" she sighed "I have heard the same thing from Elliot for years. "I don't care what has or hasn't happened in the past, what I want to know is what happened two nights ago that made Elliot walk out on his family. What did you say to him which made him think you hated him so much it broke him, to the point where he didn't even say good bye to his kids".

Elliot looked at Cragen "I'm leaving ….. I can't do this anymore" he said looking down to the floor.

Cragen walked over to his window and looked out down on to the street. "You know you didn't do anything wrong" he looked over at Elliot, in the 15 years he had known him he had never seen him so defeated.

"Yes I did" he replied Cragen seen a teardrop fall from Elliot's face, he didn't try to hide it. "I broke the rule"

"What rule, it was a clean shoot, she was taking people out you had no choice"

Elliot shook his head "You don't get it!" he shouted "I put her first….. I didn't think of the anything other than saving her…. I couldn't let her die…. SHIT!" he yelled as he threw his cup of coffee across the kitchen and it shattered off the fridge.

Cragen put his cup down and walked over to Elliot and put his hands on his shoulders "Elliot" he said as he felt Elliot's body shaking "You done nothing wrong"

"I love her Cap" he sobbed "I killed a young kid because I love her and I couldn't bear to live without her, and now she hates me….. and I can't fix that"

Cragen pulled Elliot to him and held him as he cried.

"Well what was it?" asked Kathy. "What the hell did you say to him".

Olivia just looked at Kathy not knowing what to say. "I….. he….. he "

"He what, he saved your friggin ass and you made him feel like shit for doin it" she shouted. "All I have ever heard for 12 years is Liv has my back I have hers, we are there for each other. I go to functions and drinks at bars and people tell me how you two always look out for each other, you always have each other's backs."

Olivia just stood looking at Kathy as she paced back and forwards talking "So come on Liv, what was it, what was it that was so wrong this time!" she yelled at her.

"Because he broke his own fucking rule!" she screamed back "He chose me over the job, he put me first, and he said it could never happen again after last time".

"The last time?" questioned Kathy.

Olivia took a drink and then poured another for Kathy and offered her the glass Kathy took it this time. Olivia sat at the stool in her kitchen, and took a deep breath "You really want to know?" she asked Kathy.

Kathy nodded "I want to know why"

"It happened four years ago. A guy kidnapped two kids. We were in a bus station the guy got close to me and lashed out at me and cut my neck. Elliot had a choice me or the kid. He seen me holding my neck and chose me he ran to me to check I was ok, I was okay but the guy Gitano got away with the boy. By the time Elliot caught up the boy was dead, Gitano had cut his throat". Olivia took a long drink of her wine and refilled her glass. "Less than 24 hrs. later I was stood in a warehouse my gun pointing at Gitano, the only problem was he had Elliot in front of him with a gun to his head. We didn't know where the girl was Gitano kept saying she was dead, and then she was alive. All I could see was the gun to Elliot's head and Elliot kept telling me to take the shot, and take Gitano out but I couldn't…. I knew I should just take the shot but…..but, I just kept looking into his eyes" Olivia couldn't stop the tears from falling "I couldn't risk hitting Elliot, or Gitano shooting him, I couldn't risk losing him. How could he expect me to take the shot, how could he ask me to be responsible for taking his life. Leaving his kids without a dad…. I couldn't do it".

Kathy just stood listening to Olivia. Elliot had never told her any of this, it's like it wasn't real, some TV show. "What Happened?"

"The swat team came took out Gitano, we found the little girl. Elliot told me at the hospital that we couldn't choose each other over the job again otherwise we couldn't be partners". They both stood in silence in the kitchen and drank their wine. "I asked for a new partner the next morning. It wasn't long after that I went undercover for 3 months. I needed to get away from SVU I needed a break from Elliot, it was all to much"

"Olivia" said Kathy finally "Do you …. Are you in Love with my Husband?

"Elliot, Olivia doesn't hate you" said Cragen moving away from him "She is upset over what has happened but she doesn't hate you"

"I crossed the line" sniffed Elliot "We had a rule I broke it, and I can't put this right… I fucked up" Elliot looked at the shattered cup on the floor "I'm sorry about the cup"

"its okay I never liked the set anyway" said Cragen handing Elliot a glass of water. "So what do you need, a few weeks off to get your head straight" he asked looking at Elliot knowing what was coming, but trying to put it off.

"I'm quitting" said Elliot "I can't do this anymore, I have given everything to this job, to the victims. I have lost my wife and maybe my kids because of it" he said wiping his eyes. " I need time away"

"From Olivia as well?" asked Cragen.

"Especially Liv" Cragen looked at Elliot.

"Elliot…. What has happened between you two. I know there have always been rumours but I want to know the truth, how far did you two go"

Elliot looked at his Captain "I love her" he said. "But I was too scared to tell her, I was too scared to leave my wife…. I'm pathetic. I lived a lie for years and hid behind my faith…. I don't even know if she feels the same, not that it matters now"

"Elliot have you tried talking to Olivia"

Elliot just shook his head "It's too late. I know how she feels, I just need to accept that" they both sat in silence for a while.

"Look Cap I know I need to do a statement to Tucker but I don't want to go back to the station so could you arrange a time for me to meet him and do it elsewhere, also I need to fill in my paperwork in for my resignation".

"Your really gonna do this" said Cragen.

Elliot Nodded "I need to get away from the job, the victims, from Kathy… and from Olivia. I can't do this anymore. Maybe in a few months I will sort myself out, but if I stay here…. It will kill me"

Cragen sighed and as much as he knew it would hurt to see Elliot go he had to let him. He walked up to him and held out his hand "I'm gonna miss you son, but if this is what you think is best then I won't try and stop you. However don't put your papers in just yet. Take some time off, a leave of absence, then in a few months if your ready to return let me know. Your upset right now don't rush into things"

Elliot nodded "Ok I guess I could do that" he said "Thank you Cap" said Elliot taking his hand and shaking it. "I just have one thing I need to ask you to do for me" he said "I need you to tell Olivia that I have gone, handed in my papers., she needs to think I have quit. I cant se her again it would hurt to much knowing how she really feels".

"Elliot please, just talk to her" he begged,

"Do this for me and I will do it your way and take time off, If not I quit right now and leave for good"

Cragen nodded "Okay" he said "I will tell her".

"Well?... it's a simple fucking question Olivia. Do you love my husband, do you love your partner?" Olivia stood up and turned around not wanting to face Kathy.

"it's not that simple" she said and went to move away.

"No you don't" Kathy said grabbing her arm. "I want the truth from you. I want to know Elliot hasn't thrown away everything his job, his family his life because he saved your life for nothing. I really don't give a shit what has or hasn't gone on in the past, I want to know right here and now do you have feelings for Elliot?"

Olivia just stood in silence what the hell she was supposed to say.

"Answer the fucking question Olivia!" shouted Kathy "Do you love him or not?"

"YES!" screamed Olivia "I LOVE HIM!" she shouted as tears streamed down her face "I have loved him for years but couldn't tell him because of you, so I kept it in here" she said hitting her chest. "I kept it hidden because he had you and the kids, and I would never take that away from him, iw ould never want him to break his vows to you and his god, so I kept it quiet" she sobbed "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it to happen it just did" she cried. "But I swear Kathy nothing ever happened and I never told him cause I knew how much he loved his family" Olivia slid down the bench to the floor and cried "And now he thinks I hate him, I could never hate him" her head dropped between her knees and she felt an arm go around her, as Kathy sat next to her.

"Olivia, I love Elliot, I always will, but I also need him to be happy" Olivia looked at Kathy, who was sat beside her "And I hate to say this but because it hurts me so much to admit it but … you need to tell him. he needs to know how you feel"

"It's too late" she sobbed "I fucked it all up".

"He is going to run, he needs to get away from everything and unless you stop hiding your feeling s and tell him we are both going to lose him and the kids will lose their father. I will never stop loving him, but you need to tell him" she said standing up "and you need to tell him soon before it's too late". Kathy grabbed her bag off the bench and walked to the door.

"And just so you know Olivia ….. I don't hate you for falling in love with him, I hate you because you turned your back on him when he needed you most, you weren't there for him as his partner, like you always promised you would be. He didn't only chose you over the job and the victim he chose you over his family." with that Kathy left leaving Olivia sat on the floor crying, as she realised exactly what she had she lost.

**Coming up next Cragen tell Olivia Elliot has gone, but where exactly does he go. Hope your all enjoying my take on this. **


	6. Chapter 6

**It took me a while to write this chapter as I decided I didn't like the way it was going. I actually started and deleted this chapter 3 times, but I am now happy at the direction I am going take with it and I hope you will like it too. Something to note I will be changing the rating to a M at some point soon ( I just cant help myself lol) but I will give plenty of warning before I do.**

Chapter 5

Olivia wasn't sure how long she sat on the floor crying; she looked out her window and saw the sun was rising. She picked up her phone like she had done a hundred times since Kathy had left and looked at the text she had wrote but never sent.

_I'm sorry; I need you, Liv xxx_

Her finger hovered over the send button for minutes before she finally hit the button and sent it, letting out a deep breath. She pulled herself up off the floor and headed for the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and saw her red puffy eyes from crying. She turned the shower on and undressed climbing in letting the hot water flow over her, trying to wash away the guilt she felt for how she had treated her best friend, the person she loved. What was wrong with her why couldn't she hold on to one good thing in her life, why did she have to fuck everything up?

Elliot heard his phone beep and picked it up reading the message from Olivia. As much as he wanted to text her and tell her it was okay that he loved he knew he couldn't. He needed to take time away and sort himself out; he had to get away from everything and everyone no matter how hard it would be. He had arranged to meet with Cragen this afternoon to do his statement then he was leaving the city, for how long he didn't know. He started typing the last message he would send her until he sorted himself out.

_I need time, please just give me time El x_

Elliot sat in front of Tucker and gave his statement answering all his questions without any arguments. Tucker looked at the younger man and knew something had changed in him; he wasn't being the annoying, obnoxious and smart ass he was used to dealing with.

"Well from your statement and from what I have been told from other people, I don't think you have anything to worry about" he told Elliot.

"So can I go?" asked Elliot standing up.

"Yeah sure" said Tucker. Elliot turned and headed to the door. "Detective Stabler, good luck".

Elliot turned and glared at the man "What did you say" he snapped "What the fuck do you care what happens to me. You have been on my case for years you son of Bitch!" he yelled. "So don't stand there acting all concerned wishing me good luck. You have made my life hell, you jumped up little prick" Elliot felt all the anger and built up frustration he had felt towards Tucker over the years as his fist connected with the side of Tuckers face "Fuck you, you bastard" he spat as he left Tucker sprawled on the floor and walked out the door.

"Stabler getting your Fucking arse back in here!" screamed Tucker as Elliot stormed down the corridor and out of the station. He jumped in his car and pulled away not looking back.

**1 Month after the shooting.**

Cragen sat at his desk looking at the letter he received from Elliot that morning. It was the first time he had been in touch since Elliot had been to his apartment a month ago. He had Olivia Elliot was taking some personal time which she seemed to accept. She had been quieter than normal, spending hours just staring into space; he hated seeing her like this. The letter he got this morning was Elliot telling him to tell her he had handed his papers and wasn't coming back. He never mentioned in the letter where he was or what he was doing; just that he was working through things. Cragen had called Kathy a few times to see if she had heard anything, she said he had called a few times to speak to the kids and that was it. She had spoken to a lawyer and was filing for divorce, Elliot hadn't even argued when she told him. He said he would let her know where he was for her to send the paperwork for him to sign. He took a deep breath and stood up from his desk and walked to the door walking into the squad room. Olivia was sat at her desk.

"Liv" she looked over at him and he walked back in the office knowing she would follow him.

She came in behind "I don't think she was lying about being raped" she told him thinking he wanted to speak to her about the case she was working on. Cragen turned around and looked at her.

"Can you shut the door please" he asked her. Olivia turned and closed the door, she could tell by the look on his face and how serious he was that this wasn't good news. She stood looking at him waiting for him to say something.

"Elliot put his papers in" as the words came out his mouth she felt her heart start to race and a knot in her stomach, she just stood staring at her Captain she felt herself wobble slightly "There was nothing I could do" he tried to explain to her.

He looked at her face and seen the pain and hurt she was in.

"He's earned it" she said her voice breaking slightly.

"And then some" Cragen replied hating the lie he was feeding her. "You wanna talk?" he asked her seeing her eyes glaze over with tears.

"No she said fighting the tears back.

"You want to take a day?" he asked her knowing she wouldn't, as that would mean being alone.

"I'm fine" she said her voice finally breaking as she tried her best to hold herself together.

"Liv…..I'm sorry" he said as he realised the heartbreak he had just put her through. Olivia nodded and walked back into the office. Cragen watched her as she said something to the squad then left the room.

**3 Months after shooting**

Olivia sat at her desk, the squad room empty she was the only one left, it was almost midnight. She finished her report and walked to Cragen's office his door was open so she walked straight in and dropped the report into his tray. She walked round his desk knowing he always kept a bottle of vodka in the draw and right now she needed a drink. She opened the draw and took out the bottle and glass and sat in his chair pouring herself a drink. She reached down to put the bottle back and notice an envelope address to Cragen, the writing was Elliot's she would recognise it anywhere. She put the bottle on the desk and picked the envelope up and took out the paper inside.

**_Hi Cap_**

**_I need you to do that favour I asked of you. I can't come back just yet, if ever, I still need some more time. I need you to tell Olivia I have quit and not coming back. I need her to move on without me, I'm no good for her. She will hate me for a while but she will soon forget about me. The councillors and carers here have agreed to let me stay on to help for as long as I want to, I feel like I'm getting the help I need whilst helping others, without sitting down with a shrink, which makes it better for me._**

**_I just want to say thank you for everything Cap, I'm going to miss you and the guys, and I just can't handle the job anymore. Every case got harder and harder to handle and understand, maybe I should have left years ago, but I couldn't that would of meant leaving Liv and I couldn't do that at the time. But now she hates me and I can't blame her, I have been such a prick to her over the years and she just put up with me. I guess Jenna was the final straw._**

**_Please look after her and believe me when I say I hate myself more than you ever could for what I am doing, she doesn't deserve any of this, I will always love her but she deserves more than I can give her._**

**_Elliot_**

Olivia read the letter again drinking the vodka she went through all emotions whilst reading it she ended on anger. How could he do this just leave and then get Cragen to lie for him. The selfish bastard. She poured another drink and looked at the front of the envelope for a post mark but she couldn't make it out. She downed the drink in one go her hand shaking she was beyond pissed off.

"Olivia"

She looked up with tears in her eyes and saw Cragen stood in the door way. He looked at the letter in her hand.

"I'm sorry you weren't supposed to see that"

"How could you lie to me?" she asked him the tears falling down her cheeks.

"I didn't have a choice, he was going to quit, and I thought if I could give him some time he would come around. He was so upset after the Jenna thing I thought time away would sort him out"

"Well it fucking didn't and now he has gone for good" she yelled "How could he do that to me, if he really cares like he says he does in the letter how could he just walk away"

"I don't know Liv, he was in a bad way he needed some time away from everyone I thought it was for the best"

"That's bullshit and you know it. He took the cowards way out and ran, just like I did when things got too tough between us last time. I nearly lost him then I won't go through that again. I can't"

"Olivia….."

"I need him….. I love him Don. I can't do this without him I've tried for the last three months I have tried. I have tried to contact him he ignores all my calls, I have to see him, I miss him so much" she wiped the tears from her eyes. "Do you know where he is?"

Cragen nodded and picked up a pen and paper and wrote down the address and handed it to Olivia. She read it and looked at Cragen. "I figured it would do him good, I helped out there when I was recovering from the drink, a good friend of mine runs the place, believe me it helped it gives you a new perspective on life. I hoped if it helped me to sort myself out it couldn't hurt suggesting it to Elliot. He wasn't sure at first but promised to give it a try he has been there almost 2 months now"

"Thanks Captain" she smiled as she left the office and headed home to pack.

Olivia had gone home and packed then got some rest before her long drive. As much as she wanted to get to Elliot she knew she needed sleep first. She had left just after 7 that morning. As she drove she thought about what she would say to him when she seen him. How would he react to her being there? She thought about turning around and heading back to the city quite a few times on the drive, but then she thought about when he kissed her outside the bar before he left. Yes he was drunk, but she knew there was more to it. She wasn't going home without him.

She booked into a motel a few miles from where he was before driving up there, she didn't want to wait any longer to let him know she was there. She drove down the winding road to her destination the place was beautiful. She pulled up to the wooden cabin that had Reception wrote on the wall. She climbed out the car and took a deep breath the fresh mountain air filling her lungs. She hadn't been out the city since she had returned from Oregon. She climbed the small wooden steps and entered the office.

"Hi" she said to the older woman behind the desk.

"Oh hello Dear how can I help you?"

"I'm here to Elliot Stabler, I was told he was helping here"

The older woman smiled "Yes that's right, is he expecting you?"

"I doubt it" she smiled "I'm probably the last person he is expecting"

The woman smiled at her and looked down at a large piece of paper in front of her "Well according to the schedule he should be down on the lower field. Just take the path to the right of the building and follow the signs for Sports field 1"

"Okay thanks for your help"

"Your welcome Olivia" smiled the older woman. Olivia stopped and turned around facing her again.

"How did you know who I was?"

"Pretty brunette with chocolate brown eyes….. Looking for Elliot, your all he talked about for the first few weeks apart from his kids" she laughed.

Olivia left the office and walked down the path she could hear kids playing and shouting through the trees and somewhere the splashing of water. After a few minutes she came into a clearing. She looked across the field to where a group of about 20 kids where playing soccer, she spotted Elliot straight away at the side of the field on his knees talking to one of the kids. With a deep breath she walked towards him. She got about twenty feet from him before he looked up and saw her. The smile on his face disappearing as he looked at her. He turned back to the small boy in front of him and forced himself to smile.

"Okay kiddo go get them" he said holding his hand up and giving him a high five and standing up. He turned fully and looked at Olivia.

"Hey" she said walking towards him. Elliot just looked without speaking. "El….. I…" he put his hand up to stop her speaking.

"Don't Olivia" he said shaking his head "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I needed to see you, to talk to you"

"You made it pretty clear how you felt 3 months ago"

"Elliot I was upset after everything that had just happened"

"What and I wasn't" he said raising his voice "You don't think I was upset"

"El….please" she walked closer to him and reached out to him, but he pulled back.

"I came to you because I needed my best friend and you turned your back on me, you …."

"El please, I was wrong I'm sorry" she felt the tears in her eyes. "I need you"

Elliot shook his head holding back the tears he felt in his eyes.

"Just go home" he turned and walked away back to the kids playing soccer.

"I read the letter you sent Don….. I know how you feel." She said as he walked away, he stopped but didn't turn around. " I ran the last time because of our feelings and what happened with Gitano, I was too scared to admit how I felt for you, and I lost you first to Dani and then back to Kathy. I can't lose you again El….. I LOVE YOU!"

His heart thumped in his chest when he heard her say those three words and he wiped the tears from his eyes and turned to face her.

"And I know you feel the same way as well, there has always been something between us since day one"

"I'm sorry Liv it's too late… I don't feel the same for you now as I did when I wrote that letter, a lot has happened since then"

Olivia shook her head "I don't believe you…..tell me you don't love me and I will go, and you will never see me again just say those four words and I'm gone"

Elliot looked at her "I… I don't….lo…please Liv just leave" he turned and ran across the field leaving her stood alone.

She let a small smile spread across her face "He couldn't say it" she said to herself "He couldn't say it"

**Next up Olivia stays and fights for Elliot, but she some competition as someone else is getting close to her man.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Spoiling you tonight two updates on the same day. Hope you all enjoy don't forget to review people love reading what you all think.**

Chapter 6

Elliot went back to his one room cabin after he had done his rounds it was his night off and he needed a drink. Just as he was sorting his head out she had to turn up, no warning nothing, telling him she loved him. He grabbed a beer out his small fridge and took it outside and sat on the steps.

"Hey Elliot you okay" he looked up and saw Maria one of the full time Carers at the camp walking towards him.

"Yeah I'm fine" he lied.

" Yeah of course you are. Want to talk about it"

Elliot shrugged his shoulders. "I guess it could help, why don't you grab yourself a beer" she walked past him and went into his Cabin emerging a minute later with two beers.

"Got you a top up" she smiled.

"Thanks" he said taking it off her.

"So what's happened you were fine earlier? Then I notice you leaving early this afternoon,when the kids were having snacks, which isn't like you. Plus you looked a bit upset when you came back up from the sports field this afternoon"

"You been watching me" he laughed nudging her.

"Would it be that bad if I was? She asked wiggling her eyebrows at him "I can think of worse things to be watching"

Elliot smiled at "Thanks"

"So come on what happened?"

"Someone turned up today that I wasn't expecting, I didn't even know she knew where I was, it just took me by surprise a little" he said drinking his beer. "I wasn't prepared to see her and I didn't handle it very well"

"I take it this woman is your partner, the one you needed to get away from…Olivia"

He nodded.

"How did you feel when you seen her?"

"I don't know angry one minute then the next I just wanted to hold her and tell her I loved her"

"And do you love her?"

"I will always love her, that's what hurts so much and seeing her today brought all my feelings back that I have been trying so hard to forget. But I cant go there not after everything that happened the things we said to one another after the shooting, the look in her eyes when I told her why I pulled the trigger, it was like she hated me. Then she turns up here after three months and tells me she needs me and she loves me. how does she expect me to react to that. Olivia doesn't do that she doesn't open up and lay her feelings out there. I'm just so confused and it's driving me crazy."

"Where is she now?"

"I told her to go back to New York…. "

Maria smiled to herself." _God I hope she has gone."_ She thought to herself.

"You know what you need?" Elliot looked at her "A night out, playing pool, beer and tequila shots"

Elliot laughed "You know you could be right, I've got a day off tomorrow so no early morning"

"Great come on then" she said jumping up "Let's go" she grabbed Elliot's hand and pulled him up.

"Give me five minutes to change" he said. "I will meet you at the reception"

Maria smiled "See you soon" she said running off. _" He might be upset and on a sort of rebound andHe might be quite a bit older than me by about 2o yrs., but he was fucking gorgeous with a body to die for, tonight he would be hers, a few drinks and shots get him to relax. He wont be able to resist me"_ she thought to herself as she ran into her cabin and got changed quickly.

Elliot pulled off his sweats and pulled on his jeans and a black t-shirt. He picked up his wallet and opened it to check he had enough money. The first thing he seen when he opened it was a picture of his kids on one side and him and Olivia on the other. He smiled as he looked at the photo. It had been taken for one of their undercover jobs when they had acted as a married couple. At the end of the job he had kept the photo and had carried it in his wallet ever since, often hid behind his kid's photo so Kathy wouldn't see it. He felt a pain in his chest as he looked at her, why the hell did he send her away, he should have at least talked to her "You're a fucking idiot Stabler" he cursed to himself as he wiped the lone tear that fell from his eye. He would give it few days and ring her. Christ I need to get a grip of myself, just go out and have a laugh with Maria. Forget Olivia. He knew she liked him, she never really hid the fact and flirted with him quite a bit, maybe he should just go out and have some fun, something he hadn't had for a while so what if she was the same age as his oldest daughter. He took the photo out of him and Olivia and put it behind his kid's photos, he didn't need reminding all night of his past and what he had lost.

They entered the bar in town and ordered four beers and 4 tequilas and headed for the pool table.

"Here's to a good night" said Maria raising the first tequila shot as a toast. Elliot raised his glass and knocked back the drink.

"Rack em up" he smiled picking up his beer.

Olivia climbed of her bed in the Motel and looked at her watch it was just after nine; she had been asleep for three hours. She heard her stomach grumble and realised she hadn't eaten since this morning. She threw some clothes on and grabbed her keys, hoping there was somewhere to get some food in the small town. She walked down the mains street and stopped outside a Country bar that advertised food. She wouldn't normally go into a bar alone but she didn't really have a choice, plus she was sure this place was a lot safer than bars in New York. She pushed the door open and walked in and headed straight for the bar and took a seat.

"Hey how what can I get you" asked the barman.

"Bottle of Stella please" she smiled looking round the bar "You still doin food?" she asked him.

"Sure what would you like?"

"Burger and fries will do"

"Sure coming straight up" he said putting her beer in front of her. "You sitting at the bar or taking a table"

"I will take a table" she said climbing off the stool and sitting at a small table tucked out the way so she didn't stand out sitting alone.

Two hours later 4 beers and 8 tequilas later Elliot was feeling a lot more relaxed but his pool playing was getting worse.

"I think this is gonna have to be the last game" he laughed as Maria mis cued and totally missed the white ball.

"Yeah I think your right….why don't we make the last game a bit more exciting"

"Oh yeah what did you have in mind?" he asked sitting on the table.

"Hmmmm how about" she said walking up to him and standing between his legs "A small bet" she ran her index finger down his chest and grinned.

He swallowed hard and looked at her his eyes falling to her lips as she licked them "If I win you have to dance with me"

"I….. I don't do dancing" he said his voice deep and low.

"Tough Stabler" her voice was low and her lips inches away from his "you're supposed to be having fun"

"I can think of better ways to have fun than dancing" he grinned raising his eyebrows. Making Maria laugh.

"Yeah like what?" she asked moving away from him. Elliot grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him her face close to his, he knew it was the alcohol making him act so brave that and the fact he knew she wanted him she had made that obvious throughout the night the way she flirted. So he knew he wouldn't get turned down. He just wanted one night to forget everything.

"Quite a few things" he moved his lips closer to hers and brushed them against hers. Images of Olivia flashed before his eyes as he kissed her. He knew he didn't really want this, not with Maria it was Olivia he wanted to be kissing. He closed his eyes trying to push the pictures of Olivia out his head. But all he could think of was the night outside the bar and the one and only time he had kissed her.

"Excuse me where are the bathrooms?" Olivia asked the barman.

"Just through the back past the pool table" he told her.

Olivia walked through the bar and as she got close to the pool table she saw a couple kissing the blonds arms were wrapped around the guy's neck pulling him down towards her, his hands gripped her hips. She stopped dead as she close to them and just stared when she realised who it was.

Maria moaned into the kiss and Elliot opened his eyes slightly and realised someone was stood was them. He pulled out of the kiss and opened his eyes and just stared not speaking as Olivia looked at him.

"Mmmmm baby, what's wrong?" asked Maria cupping his face. He didn't answer and just stared over her shoulder. Maria turned around and looked at Olivia "Elliot what's wrong?"

Olivia finally spoke "You fuckin Prick" she snapped unable to stop the tears.

"Olivia…"

"Fuck you" she said turning and running from the bar.

"Elliot?" Maria said realising straight away who the brunette woman was "I thought you said she had gone"

Elliot just stood and stared after Olivia, wondering what the hell had just happened. He looked at Maria "I'm sorry …. I need to go" he said pushing past her and running after Olivia. He fell out the bar door and checked up and down the street, he saw her about a hundred yards away and ran after her.

"Olivia …. Please wait" he shouted as he closed the gap "Liv please" he panted grabbing her arm and spinning her around to face him.

"Get the hell off me" she snapped.

"It wasn't what it looked like"

Olivia laughed "What! I didn't just see you with your tongue stuck down some blond girl's throat, Jesus Stabler what is it with you and blonds, maybe I should have dyed my friggin hair… she is about the same age as Maureen for christs sake"

"No… I mean….I" he was trying to speak but nothing would come out "I wanted it to be you…." he never seen her arm moving as her hand connected with his face she didn't slap him it was a full blown punch. His head snapped to the side and he tasted blood from his lip.

"All you had to do was say you didn't love me and I would have gone"

"Liv please can we talk about this" he said wiping the blood away from his lip.

Olivia shook her head "I never want to talk or see you again. To think I have spent months crying over you, worried about you, what a fucking joke" she turned to walk away from him but he held her arm tight.

"I couldn't say I didn't love you because….. I do …. I do love you" he cried " I need you Liv"

"It's too late Elliot, cause right now I fuckin hate you and never want to see you again…. Now leave me alone" she ripped her arm from his grip and stormed away. Elliot fell back against the wall and slid down to the floor and dropped his head to knees and cried, what the hell had he done he took the photo him and Olivia out his wallet and looked at it through the tears.

Maria stood just up the street and watched the reaction between Olivia and Elliot. She slowly walked up to Elliot and sat down next to him and touched his arm.

"I'm sorry" she said handing him a tissue for his lip.

"It's not your fault" he sniffed wiping his eyes and dabbing the blood from his lip.

"She has one hell of a right hook"

"I'm just glad she didn't use her left"

"You want to go and get another drink"

"No thanks I just need to alone" he told her standing up.

"Will you be okay?"

"We'll see, I will just walk back to the camp, I need to clear my head. Make sure you get a cab back okay"

She nodded as he walked away. As she stood up something caught her eye she picked up the photo from the pavement it was of Elliot and Olivia, they looked so happy together. She smiled and stood up. As much as Elliot was hot and she would love to get him into bed she had to do something, he loved her and she obviously loved him after all she hadn't left when he told her to. There were only 2 motels in town, so she headed to the closest one thinking if Olivia had walked then that was her best bet.

She rang the bell at the reception "Hey Mickey" she smiled as the owner came out from the back.

"Hey Maria what can I do for you?"

"Did a woman from New York check in here today"

"Sure did…Why?"

"I just need to know her room number"

Mickey just looked at her "I need to leave her something that's all … it's to help a friend"

Mickey smiled "She is room 15, I don't want any trouble"

"There won't be I promise" she said picking up a pen and grabbing a piece of paper. She wrote something quickly and wrapped it around the photo before leaving the reception. She stood outside room 15 and slipped the photo under the door and knocked before leaving quickly.

Olivia heard the knock on the door as she splashed water on her face. If that was Elliot he could just leave cause she wasn't answering to him. She pulled her bag out from under the bed and began to throw her clothes in, the sooner she got back to New York the better. She checked the room to make sure she had everything and went to leave. As she got to the door she noticed the piece of paper that had been pushed under it. She dropped her bag to the floor and bent down and picked it up. She unfolded the paper and looked at the photo of her and Elliot. Then at the paper.

_Don't give up on him, he loves you. He wasn't to blame for tonight it was all me. I knew he was upset after your visit today and I used that to my advantage. I have never seen a man so broken as he was when you walked away tonight. Just give him a chance, he was a mess when he first came here, he needs you. And from what I seen tonight you love and need him just as much otherwise you wouldn't have been so upset at us kissing. He is in cabin 4 just in case you need to know._

_P.s sorry about the car I couldn't risk you leaving tonight and making a huge mistake._

Olivia flung the door open and looked at her car it had four flat tyres "What the hell" she said looking at the car, she went back in the room and closed the door and sat on the bed looking at the photo. "God I hate you Stabler" she sighed.

**I couldn't just have them getting together. I am going to be changing the rating to an M from the next chapter the lovin and smut is on its way.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bit of a long chapter this one I was going to split it down but then I realised I would be posting it the same day so why bother. Thanks for all the nice words but can I just say to **

**Jakefromstatefarm6 stop reading the story in Your Spanish exam lol and thanks for all your support x**

Chapter 7

The walk back to the camp had sobered him up, in fact he sobered up the moment he saw Olivia stood behind them. He shook his head trying to erase the look on Olivia's face as she stood there. If he hadn't been so stubborn and pig-headed when she showed up none of this would have happened, he had screwed up yet again. He walked through the camp past all the cabins that the kids slept in. He had his doubts when Cragen suggested he came here to volunteer for a while but he loved it. It was a place for kids to come who had problems with learning but also if they problems at home. A lot of the kids had been in violent homes in the past. The camp helped them to challenge a lot of that anger in a positive way; they also got all the counselling they needed whilst having fun. The other carers and volunteers had made Elliot feel welcome straight away he had even spoke to the councillor's himself. He felt so relaxed here more relaxed than he had for years.

He stopped walking as he got close to his cabin; Olivia was sat on the steps. She stood up as he approached. His heart started racing, she hadn't left. He walked closer to her and stood at the bottom of steps, they both just looked at each other in the dim light.

"We need to talk" she said finally breaking the silence.

Elliot nodded "Okay" he replied walking up past her and opening the door, his hand was shaking, he walked into the cabin and Olivia followed him and closed the door. She looked around the small room, a double bed, small kitchen with a table and two chairs, a couch and TV was all that fit, it was nice. Elliot got two bottles of water out the fridge and handed one to her.

"Thanks" she mumbled not looking at him unsure what to actually say to him. Elliot leaned back against the bench in the kitchen looking at the floor, as Olivia rested against the back of the couch.

"I'm sorry" said Elliot finally breaking the silence and looking at her.

"For which part…..kissing me outside that bar then leaving me for three months without getting in touch and ignoring all my messages, getting Cragen to lie for you and telling me you quit, refusing to even talk to me when I drive the 7 hours up here to see you, me catching you making out like a horny teenager a few hours after I tell you that I love you with a girl young enough to be your daughter" she said her voice raising as she spoke "Or….. are you just sorry that you took that shot and saved me from getting hurt or killed, cause let's face it since that day everything has been totally fucked up"

Elliot glared at her "How the hell can you think that?" he asked her "How can you think I would ever be sorry for saving you, I would take that shot again and again if it meant keeping you safe, I can't believe you could even think that….. But for the rest yeah I'm sorry, I was an idiot, what more do you want me to say"

Olivia looked over to him trying not to cry anymore "Your sorry you kissed me outside the bar" she said her voice quiet, her head dropped forward as she asked him.

"Yes…..Yes I'm sorry I kissed you outside that bar, I shouldn't have done that"

Olivia nodded and sniffed wiping at the tear that had fallen, she couldn't believe he actually regretted kissing her "That's fine ….. At least I now know how you feel, I should never have come here"

"Liv…"

"Don't" she said raising her hand "It's fine….. I was stupid for coming here" she pushed of the back of the couch "I will leave you alone" she said as she started for the door. As she grabbed the handle Elliot came behind her, his arms either side of her pressing against the door stopping her from leaving.

"No you don't Benson…..No more running" his voice was low; his breath on her neck as he spoke gave her Goosebumps. "I regret that kiss cause I was drunk….. I regret it because for the last three months my last memory of you is my lips on yours and it was killing me not being able to do it again….. Turn around Liv, look at me"

Olivia shook her head "I can't"

"That's fine I can wait a bit longer…. I'm not going anywhere" she felt his lips lightly brush her neck and his body press up against her back "Do you know what I'm most sorry for?"

Olivia shook her head to scared to try and speak right now he had never been this close to her, body was shaking and weak from the slight touch of his lips.

"I'm sorry that we were partners for almost 13 years and I never told you …" he stopped talking and moved one of his arms turning Olivia round to face him, he lifted her chin and cupped her face wiping the tears away with his thumb "look at me Liv" she opened her eyes and looked at him "I never told you….. I love you" as the words left his lips he kissed her his lips so softly and gently. "I love you Liv, and I'm sorry for being such a prick" he told her his forehead resting against hers. He heard her sniffle.

"God I hate you right now" she mumbled.

"I know you do and I don't blame you. I hate myself for what I have put you through"

They looked at each "Please don't go Liv, don't leave me."

"I couldn't even if I wanted to ….. That girl you were with let the air out of all my tyres to stop me leaving" she said laughing a little.

"She did?" he asked a little shocked.

"Yeah…..Elliot"

"Huh huh"

"You're not drunk now….kiss me again"

Elliot smiled as his lips pressed against hers softly parting them slightly he slipped his tongue into her mouth and ran it over her lips, Jesus he thought she tastes and feels so good. The kiss became harder Olivia's hands went to the back of his neck pulling him her as her tongue delved into his mouth seeking his as they both fought for dominance. Elliot wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him, finally they both parted gasping for air.

"Any regrets this time?" she asked still catching her breath.

"None at all, unless of course you leave me and that was my last kiss" he brushed a stray bit of hair out of her face and behind her ear.

"No I think I may stay a bit longer" she smiled "But we still need to talk, a lot has hap….." before she had time to finish a siren started to sound around camp, making her jump.

"Shit!" said Elliot pulling away from Olivia and going to a draw and grabbing two flash lights. "Come on" he said grabbing her hand and pulling her out the cabin.

"El what the hell is going on?" she asked as they ran down the steps.

"That's the emergency siren… It means a kid is missing" he explained as they ran towards the main building. They ran into the building and up to the large group of adults.

"What's happened …..?Who's missing?" asked Elliot gasping for breath.

"Tyrone" said Maria giving Elliot and Olivia a small smile "Paul was doing his rounds as normal he was there at 11 when he checked again at 1130 he was gone."

Elliot nodded and turned to Olivia "Tyrone is 12; he has a mild case of Downs Syndrome he was abused by his step father for 2 yrs. His father was sent down 3 months ago, his mother sent him here hoping it would help him, he has been doing great since he got here, really starting to open up"

Olivia nodded as he reeled off all the info to her "Has he been upset today or had any problems?" she asked not just Elliot but the whole group.

An older woman stepped forward and looked at Olivia "I'm sorry but who are you?" she asked her.

"Sorry" said Elliot looking at everyone "This is my Detective Olivia Benson, she was…is my partner from Special Victims"

"So you're the famous Olivia Benson" said a male voice from the rear of the group.

"So has he had any problems?" she asked again now the introductions had been made.

"He was quiet at supper, I asked him if he was okay he said he missed his Mom" said another voice from in the huddle.

Olivia looked at Elliot "You think he has decided to try and go home" he asked her.

"Yeah probably if he is missing his mom that much" she nodded.

"Okay listen up we will split into groups" said the woman who had questioned who Olivia was. "We need to locate him as soon as possible, there is a storm heading this way. I have informed the sheriff he is on the way with more help, but until then it's just us."

Elliot and Olivia were given their search areas and headed off as fast as they could calling out Tyrone's name, they could hear the other search groups doing the same.

"Elliot how well did you know Tyrone?" asked Olivia after about an hour of searching.

"Pretty well, we kind of clicked when he first arrived, he was quiet and withdrawn. He used to sit by himself a lot so I would go and sit with him, we wouldn't talk at first just sit. Then one day he just started talking. It wasn't much but it was a start. I finally got him to join in with the other kids playing games. His councillor said he was opening up to her a lot more as well…. He was doing good" Elliot felt the drops of rain starting to fall and the distant roll of thunder. "We need to find him Liv"

Olivia rubbed his back "I know, did he mention anything when you guys used to talk anything to give a hint of where he might have gone"

Elliot shook his head "Not that I can think of". They both carried on shouting his name fighting their way through the trees.

They heard someone running up behind them it was Maria "Elliot" she panted handing him a piece of paper "They found this in Tyrone's bed hid in his pillow, it must have been in amongst the letters from home they received today" Elliot grabbed the letter and read it.

"How the hell did this happen?" Maria shrugged "I honestly don't know"

"What is it?" asked Olivia.

"It's from his step dad in prison, he says he is going to get his Mom for sending him to prison then he was coming to get him….No wonder the poor kid wanted to get home… Damn it" said Elliot.

"El Look at me I need you to calm down okay" Elliot nodded and took deep breaths "you need to think back to all the conversations you had with Tyrone, there must be somewhere he felt safe, some where he loved to be" the rain was falling heavy now and the thunder getting louder. Elliot started pacing as he tried to think. He stopped and spun round looking at Olivia.

"The canoes" he said "He loved the canoes… he said that he felt safe out on the water, which was strange cause a lot of the kids are scared when they first start going out on the lake but he said he felt safe in the middle of the lake because he could see if anyone was coming to get… Jesus he is out on the lake" They all took off running towards the lake and the small jetty where the canoes were tied up.

"There is one missing shouted" Maria, they all turned towards the dark lake shouting his name.

"If he is out there he probably can't hear us for the rain and thunder" said Olivia as Elliot began to untie one of the canoes.

"Maria go and get help tell them what's happening "he shouted to her as he climbed into the canoe with Olivia. He grabbed the oars and started rowing out to the centre of the lake. Olivia shone her torch over the water looking for another boat. "He must have been so scared Liv" Elliot said panic in his voice "How the hell did that animal find out where he was"

"I don't know but I will make some calls and find out" she said her eyes scanning the lake and the started calling his name again. After 5 minutes of solid rowing Elliot started to feel the burn in his arms but he wouldn't slow up.

"There!" shouted Olivia as her torch light found the canoe. It was moving the oars weren't even in the water. Elliot shouted Tyrone's name but got no answer.

"Please god, let him be alright," he prayed as they pulled alongside. Elliot grabbed the side of the other canoe and they shone there torch in. Curled up in the bottom of the boat was Tyrone, he looked up into the flash light beams and covered his eyes from the brightness.

"Hey Tyrone" he said "It's me Elliot" he reached down into the boat and helped the small boy sit. He was shivering and soaked through.

"I needed to go somewhere safe" he sobbed looking at Elliot.

"I know you did my man" Elliot said "But next time let someone know ok, come and tell me and we will go somewhere safe together, okay" The little boy nodded.

"I'm cold Elliot, can you take me back to get dry"

"Sure thing" said Elliot. Olivia watched as Elliot helped him into their canoe. He was shaking with cold and fear. Elliot sat him on his knee and wrapped his arms tightly around his small body to try and warm him up "is that a bit better?"

The small boy nodded "Yeah a bit" he sniffed. Olivia took the oars and began to row them back to shore. She looked at Elliot and smiled as Tyrone clung to him, the rain pouring down on them. She saw lights through the rain on the lakeside and headed for them rowing the canoe up onto the small beach. Elliot stood up with Tyrone still in his arms and climbed out onto the beach.

"Oh my god is he alright" one of the carers asked, putting a dry blanket around Tyrone.

"Yeah he's just cold, wet and a bit scared" said Elliot "We just need to get him dried off".

They all walked back up to the cabins. They took Tyrone to the medical cabin for the night, just to keep an eye on him. His mother had been informed and was leaving in the morning to come and visit him and see if he wanted to go home. Once he was settled and asleep Elliot finally left him.

"If he needs me, just come and get me" he told the nurse who was on duty that night.

"I will do Elliot, don't worry"

As they both headed back to Elliot's cabin the rain started to ease off "What a night" said Elliot as they climbed the small steps to his door, he turned to Olivia "Thank you"

"What for?" she asked him.

"Not leaving, being here to help me find him"

"El you would have found him with or without me" she said taking his hand "You look exhausted" she told him "I will go and leave you to sleep"

"No…. stay here. We can make something to eat….you can just crash here" he looked at her "I don't want you to go"

She smiled a tired smile at him "Are you cooking?"

"Yeah I'll cook it's the least I can do" he smiled back opening the door and walking in.

"El could I jump in the shower I need to get out of these clothes"

"Yeah sure" he went to the wardrobe and got out a t-shirt and pair of basketball shorts "There gonna be a bit big" he laughed "but the will have to do until I get your stuff washed and dried"

"Thanks" she said taking them" I won't be to long"

Elliot started making scrambled eggs and toast Olivia came out from the bathroom just as he put it on the table.

"Hey just in time" he said handing her a cup of coffee. He looked at his clothes on her and laughed as she held the shorts up with her hand.

"To hell with it" she said and let the shorts fall to the floor "Good job the t-shirt is long enough"

"Erm …yeah "said Elliot his eyes fixed to her legs as he put the plates on the table. His eyes made their way up her body as she reached up and tied her hair back as she did the t-shirt rose slightly up her thighs. Elliot swallowed hard as he wondered how much she was actually wearing under the t-shirt.

"You okay El?"

"Yeah…. Yeah I'm fine" he said sitting at the table. Olivia sat opposite him and began eating.

"Mmmmm this is good" she said with a mouthful of food. They both cleared there plates pretty quick. Olivia yawned "God I need some sleep" she said.

"Take the bed, I'm gonna jump in the shower then I will crash on the couch" he said picking up the plates and putting them in the sink. Olivia nodded and watched him heading into the bathroom. She headed over to his bed and pulled back the blankets climbing in. She sighed as her head hit the pillow and she smelt Elliot's aftershave. Her thoughts wandered to their kiss earlier on before the alarm had sounded the touch of her lips on hers. She ran her fingers over her lips and sighed again. Pictures of Elliot under the shower ran through her head and she felt an ache between her legs, the thought of the water running down his body, his hands rubbing the soap in …. God she was so turned on. after he had kissed her that first time outside the bar she started having dreams about him, she would wake up soaking in sweat and horny as hell. She would end up having to make herself come just for the release. She put her hand under the blankets and slipped a finger between her folds, she was soaking wet already just thinking about him, she began to slowly rub herself hopefully she would get some release before he came out the shower. There was no way she could just sleep in the same room as him feeling so turned on like this. Just as she started to speed up the bathroom door opened, she stopped moving her hand and kept her eyes closed, hoping he would think she was asleep.

Elliot walked out the bathroom with just a towel around his waist. He looked over at the bed Olivia was lying with her eyes closed, but Elliot noticed she was breathing heavily. He moved quietly towards her and saw her move her hand under the blankets away from just below her waist until it was outside the blankets. He grinned to himself unless he had been mistaken Olivia had been touching herself, just the thought of that made him hard. He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed next to her.

Olivia felt the bed shift as he sat next to her on the bed. She tried to control her breathing and pretend she was asleep. He took hold of hand that only moments ago had been between her legs soaked in her juices. He lifted her hand up and she felt his mouth cover them. She opened her eyes and stared at him.

"You taste so good Liv" his voice was low as he continued to suck her fingers slowly. "I didn't mean to disturb you"

"You…. you didn't" she moaned as he moved from one finger to the next.

"It tastes like I did… unless of course you were finished?" he asked her "were you finished?"

"No" she whispered "I wasn't"

"Do you need to finish?" he smiled at her as he lent forward and kissed her "Do you need to finish Liv?" he asked her again.

She nodded her cheeks going red "Do you want me to stay as you do or leave".

Jesus she thought what the hell was going on, what was he doing to her? The way he was looking at her and talking she was turning to jelly right in front of him; she was losing any control she had.

"No" she said "You can stay" her heart was racing as she slid her hand back beneath the blankets and began to rub her fingers over her sensitive nerve filled nub. Elliot swallowed hard as he watched her hand moving beneath the blanket.

"El…. Kiss me" he lay down next to her on his side and kissed her hard, his tongue wasting no time in finding hers, he moved his mouth from hers and moved to her neck sucking gently as she moaned from the touch of his lips and her fingers as she rubbed herself. She felt his erection pushing into her through the thin blankets.

"El"

"Hmmmm" his mouth never leaving her neck

"Make yourself come as well" she told him knowing he needed some release aswell.

Jesus Liv he thought as he pulled the towel away and took hold of himself and began to stoke his throbbing cock.

Olivia knew she wanted him, so much it hurt but they needed to talk first before she would allow herself to make love to him, no matter how much she wanted him, they had to talk about what had happened. But the way she felt she needed release and this was the only way. She felt his hand moving as he hand fisted himself. She felt the tingling in the pit of her stomach and the throb between her legs as her release grew closer. She opened her eyes and looked up at Elliot his eyes were open and staring at her.

"Jesus Liv" he panted small beads of sweat appearing on his forehead as he worked his hand harder and faster up and down the full length of his hard cock, as he watched her hand moving under the blankets,

"God El I'm so close" she gasped as she felt her body begin to tremble she arched her back and dug her heals in to the bed "Jesus!" she screamed as the orgasm ripped through her body and she thrashed around on the bed, her other hand grabbed Elliot behind his head and she pulled him down into a hard kiss screaming into his mouth.

It was too much for Elliot as his body shuddered "Fuck "he grunted as he came into his hand and over the towel, his body jerking as he spilt his seed.

"Jesus Christ Liv" he panted as he wiped his cum off his hand "What the hell was all that"

Olivia smiled at him "I need some sleep and I knew I couldn't feeling the way I was" she saw him looking at her and saw disappointment on his face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing "he said wrapping the towel back around his waist and sitting up.

"El, tell me what's wrong" she said sitting up resting a hand on his back, she felt him flinch at her touch.

"Go to sleep, Liv" he said standing up and getting a pair of shorts out the draw and putting them on before removing the towel.

"What the fuck is the problem Stabler" she said raising her voice as he began to piss her off. He turned and glared at her as she got up from the bed.

"It's just nice to know you would rather use your own hand than have me touch you" he snapped.

"You told me to finish off what I had started"

"Yeah …well"

"Yeah well what!"

"I thought you would of let me….. You know. Fuck Liv you get me all turned on then just tell me jerk myself off…. It's you I want not my fuckin hand "

"El I know you do … I'm just not ready yet. Not after yesterday and last night" she took his arm and turned him around "But that doesn't mean I don't want you….. I got so turned on thinking of your kiss and your body under the shower, that why I needed the release, I didn't mean to hurt you".

Elliot looked into her eyes "I have wanted you for so long, I just thought what we done there was going to lead to something else"

"It will El just be patient with me"

"Okay" he sighed "I will just grab a blanket"

"Why?"

"So I can sleep o…"

She put a finger to his lips and he groaned as he smelt her scent on it "I need you to hold me" she said taking his hand and climbing into bed. Elliot lay down behind her and pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry for going off on one" he whispered. "I know I can be a prick at times"

"Yeah you can, but I have known that for years and it doesn't make me love you any less" she replied back to him.

"Love you Baby" he said closing his eyes and feeling the sleep taking over almost straight away.

"What did you say?" she mumbled'

"I said Love you"

"No you called me baby, no one's called me baby before" she said as she fell asleep. Elliot kissed the back of her head.

"Yeah well as long as I'm around nobody will ever get the chance to call you that but me" he sighed as he fell into a deep sleep for the first time in three months.

**Just a little smut to get you all going I promise you the full thing in the next chapter**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wanted to have a bit more fun in this Chapter, instead of it being all dark and moody, enjoy.**

Chapter 8

Elliot had been awake for about an hour when he heard the soft knock on the cabin door. He climbed out of bed careful not to wake Olivia. He opened the door and seen Maria sat on his steps. She looked back and smiled at him holding up a cup of coffee. He took the coffee of her and laughed as he sat down.

"What's so funny?" she asked him.

"Nothing, just thinking of something that happened a while ago"

Maria let her eyes wander over his bare chest and torso and sighed to herself, damn she had been so close, she shook her head to try and erase the thoughts. "I just want to apologise for last night I shouldn't have kissed you"

"Hey it wasn't your entire fault I knew what I was doin I should be the one apologising" he said to her sipping the hot coffee. "I … I kind of guessed you liked me, I was gonna use you to try and forget Liv" he told her not looking at her.

"Yeah well I had planned to get you into bed whilst you were upset and on the rebound so I guess were even" she laughed nudging his knee with hers "You're pretty hot and sexy for an older guy".

Elliot laughed "Cheers just not so much of the older bit please".

"If Olivia hadn't turned up…would you have stopped?" she blushed slightly as she asked and Elliot looked at her, his mouth slightly open at the question. "Look… forget it I'm sorry" she said jumping up "I shouldn't have asked that" she started to walk away.

"Maria wait!" said Elliot going after her and grabbing her arm and turning her to face him. "Look you're a beautiful young woman and I was flattered by your attention but….."

"You only have eyes for Olivia" she sighed.

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be….. I kind of knew that anyway when I seen how upset you were that's why I let the air out her tyres and sent her the photo you dropped along with a little note" she smiled.

"I know …. She mentioned it" he said taking her hand "and thank you".

"So you think you will sort things out with her?"

"I hope so…. She is still here which is a bonus"

"Well if things don't work out, you know where I am" she winked. Elliot laughed and pulled her into a hug kissing her on the cheek.

"It's a date"

Maria looked up to the cabin and saw Olivia stood by an open door her arms folded across her chest.

"Shit!" she said pulling away from Elliot.

"What's wrong?" he asked. She nodded over his shoulder towards the cabin and saw Olivia go back in and slam the door.

"Fuck" he sighed. He smiled at Maria "I better go" he said running back to the cabin.

"Liv!" he yelled as he opened the door, the living area was empty and the bathroom door was closed.

"Liv" he said again knocking on the bathroom door "open the door Liv"

"Go to Hell!" she shouted.

"Come on…. it wasn't what it looked like" he tried to explain "open the door"

The door flung open and olive stormed out pushing past him and sitting on the couch and began to pull on her boots.

"She came to apologise about last night….. She's a friend Liv"

"Yeah because you always hug your friends like that….. We were always hugging in our 12 years as partners"

"We were different, we were partners … we couldn't do that"

She glared up at him "We were partners…. I thought we were still partners"

"We are, I just meant…"

"Just meant what…. I was good enough to try and fuck last night whilst we are still partners …. But I wasn't good enough to hug for 12 years"

"Liv for fucks sake just calm down" he said dropping down in front of her "Your blowing all this out of proportion"

"Fuck you, Stabler" she said pushing him out the way and standing up. She started looking round the cabin for her car keys.

"Liv I swear she wanted to apologise, I hugged her to say thank you for sending that note and letting the air out you tyres so you couldn't leave"

"And let me guess she told you if me and you didn't work to give her a call".

Elliot just looked at Olivia knowing if he tried to answer her she would see right through him.

"Jesus Christ she did didn't she" Elliot just shrugged knowing it wasn't even worth trying to deny it. "What the hell is it with you and Blondes, it's like they have some type of hold on you, first Kathy, then Dani, then Kathy again I'm surprised you never tried to fuck Alex or Casey when she went blond" Olivia watched his face as she said this and noticed his eyes drop to the floor. "Oh my god ….. You did didn't you, which one or did you just go for both?" she asked him pushing her hands against his chest.

"No… I never tried to fuck any of them" he told her.

"But something happened with one of them didn't it" she said pushing him again.

"Quit fuckin pushing!" he shouted "I went out for a drink with Casey after a bad case when you were away, we got drunk and as we headed for a taxi, I caught her as she tripped and there was a moment…"

"A moment?"

"Yeah… we sort of kissed…. Just the once, it meant nothing and we have never mentioned it since, in fact I had forgotten about it till you started going on" he said his voice starting to raise as he started to get pissed with her.

"Is there anyone female with blonde hair in the precinct you haven't tried it on with, maybe I should have gone blonde myself I might have had more luck" she screamed at him "Where the fuck are my car keys!"

"Here" he said taking them out his pocket. She snatched them out his hand and stormed towards the door.

"And there we have it" he said "Benson walking out the door as soon as things get to tense, you know what Liv go… I can't keep doing this  
anymore, but as you leave yet again just think about this. I left Kathy for you, I didn't ask Dani to stay because she wasn't you, the first time Kathy asked for a divorce is because I was calling out for you in my sleep and I only went for a drink with Casey that night cause you had disappeared. And as for Maria last night, the only face I saw when I was kissing her was you. So yeah all my past so called women might have been blonde… but the only woman I was madly in love with and wanted was a brunette who keeps pushing me away. So go Olivia, I'm kinda used to you running, but if you go this time don't come back …. My heart can't take it"

Olivia stood still her hand on the door handle and without looking she opened the door and walked out.

Elliot just stood and watched the door close behind her as she walked away yet again. Elliot slumped into the chair by the table and dropped his head into his hands. What the hell had just happened he thought to himself and wiped the tears from his eyes? He dropped his head to the table and cried for how long he didn't know. He finally stood up and went to the sink and splashed water onto his face. Why can't she just see it's her he wants, it's always been her. He turned off the tap, and sighed. As much as she pissed him off, and made him feel like punching something, he loved her and that was never going to change no matter what, they had gone through so much and always survived …. He couldn't let her go, he had to stop her. He opened the draw and grabbed the keys to the motorcycle he had bought just in case she had got a lift back to town and ran to the door yanking it open.

"Hey" said Olivia tears running down her face.

"Hey" he said back just looking at her.

"I ….. I'm so sorry" she sobbed wiping her nose on her sleeve.

"Me too, baby" he said his voice cracking.

"I didn't leave the steps of your cabin, so technically I didn't leave right" she said trying to smile.

"Yeah I guess" he said moving closer to her "So I guess that means you officially didn't run" he raised his hand and wiped the tears from her face.

"I guess….. I have been stood here for ages" she said.

"Sorry I was breaking my heart in there, I thought I had lost you again" he moved even closer to her wrapping an arm around her waist whilst his other hand stayed on her cheek.

"I can't run anymore El…. I don't want to run any more, I have spent my whole life running, it's time to stop. I'm not saying I won't try to again"

"I won't let you" he told her dropping his forehead to hers and cupping her face. "I will handcuff you to the bed if I have to" he smiled.

"Really is this some kinky side to you that I never knew about" she smiled back.

"Believe me Liv there is plenty you don't know about me….." he sighed as his lips met hers "But give me time and I will show you".

"I can't wait" she whispered kissing him and slipping her tongue in his mouth as she ran her hands up his bare back then down to his toned slim waist as his arms wrapped around her tightly. She stopped kissing him and her face fell into the crook of her neck and she felt him kiss the top of her head.

"I love you Liv, and I know we have a lot to sort out, but you got to believe I don't want anyone but you I swear to you"

"I do but if I see you even glance at another blonde you will really find out why they call me Badass Benson…..you got it"

"Oh I've got it" he laughed and crashed his mouth against hers kissing her hard as the both fought for dominance, their tongues exploring each other's mouths, Elliot's hands ran through her hair as her nails scraped up and down his back, they were totally lost in one another and didn't see the group of kids walking past on their way to the lake.

"Woohoo! Way to go Elliot!" they hear someone yell then a load of laughing. They both pulled away and turned around to see all the kids laughing and pointing.

"You girlfriend is real cute" a young voice yelled setting the kids off giggling again.

Elliot and Olivia laughed "Yeah Yeah ok!" shouted Elliot back "Just keep walking, what you doin walking this way anyway? You know this area is out of bounds"

"It's quicker; we didn't expect to see a make out session"

As the kids disappeared Olivia wrapped her back around Elliot "So what now?"

"I think we need to have some fun. We have both been through hell the last few months, I think we need to relax, talk, enjoy ourselves and go out on a date or two and most of all get to know each a bit more. Look around Liv this place is great and I know you will love spending time with the kids"

"El we have been partners for the last 12 years we spent every day together how much more can we find out about each other"

"We know what makes each other tick at work, we know the things that piss us off, we know how we both think when at work but apart from a few things that have come up how much do we actually know about each other's lives, the little things. We only found out each other's blood types after being partners 8 years, what else do we not know, How long are you able to stay up here, when does Cragen want you back"

Olivia looked up at him realising he was right " Cragen told me take as long as I need I have loads of time owed to me, so okay, let's have some fun, Stabler" she smiled "But first I need to go and get changed at the motel, you got a car to give me a lift back to town"

"Got something better than that" he said wiggling his eyebrows "Just let me throw a t-shirt on" he ran back in the cabin emerging a minute later wearing jeans and a white t-shirt.

"Uh Hmmmm looking good "she grinned. He smiled back at her and took her hand and headed up to the parking lot and walked up to Black and Chrome motorcycle and climbed on.

"This is yours" she laughed. He nodded taking her hand as she climbed on behind him.

"Let's have some fun" he said handing her helmet and starting the engine "Hold on Benson" he yelled as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

**For all you readers waiting for the naughty stuff don't worry it will happen. For all those who have read my other stories you know I can't help myself.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

Elliot pulled the bike into the Motel parking bay and turned off the engine. Olivia climbed off and removed her helmet.

"God that was great" she grinned "I haven't been on a bike since my college days; I didn't even know you rode."

"Yeah I used to have one when I was younger, then when I got out the marines but I sold it when we fell pregnant with the twins. When I decided to get away I left the car with Kathy and got this"

They went into the Motel room and Olivia grabbed her bag and threw it back on the bed and opened it up taking some clothes out.

"You really were ready to leave Huh" said Elliot looking at the bag. Olivia looked up at him.

"I was pissed and upset….. I don't think I would have got far before I turned back, if anything I would have come back just to punch you for being such a Dick"

"I really am sorry about last night" he said dropping his head.

"I know you are" she lift his head "And I'm sorry about this morning, who knew I would be the jealous type and act like a teenage girl throwing a hissy fit" he lent forward and kissed her lips softly "now let me get changed so we can get out of here"

"So where do you fancy going?" he asked her as she started to get undressed.

"I don't know…. You know the area" she said as she pulled her top over her head and pulled down her pants. She had her back to Elliot and he watched her as she stripped in front of him. He had seen her stripped like this plenty of times in the cribs and locker rooms, and somehow he always managed to control the urge to just grab her, throw her against the locker and fuck her. She undone her bra and bent over looking for something in the bag. It was too much for Elliot as he felt himself start to harden, he looked down and seen the bulge in his jeans getting bigger.

"Damn it" he muttered and turned around so he was looking at her and adjusted himself so he was a little more comfy in his jeans. Olivia heard him mutter and turned around and seen he had his back to her.

"El did you say something are you ok" she asked as she pulled her panties off and put on a clean pair and matching bra.

"Erm yeah fine" he lied letting out a sigh. She smiled to herself.

"So turn around"

"No I'm fine, look I will just wait outside whilst you get changed" he said needing to get out of the room.

"Why would you want to do that "she whispered in his ear wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I … err…..I" he stumbled not knowing what to say as she pressed against his back. He felt her hand take hold of him through his jeans and begin to massage him. "Jesus Liv …please" he croaked. "You need to stop".

"Why?"

"You….. You said we needed to talk about what happened first" he looked down and watched her hand squeeze him. "You keep doing what your doin and I won't be able to control myself"

"El I only said I wanted to wait to make love to you, I want to make sure when we do the time is right. I never said anything about making out or helping each other out…..." Elliot gulped as her hands went to his belt and undone the buckle, then the buttons on his jeans. He could feel her rubbing up against his back; he lent forward on the door and gasped slightly as her hand pushed into his boxers.

Despite what happened the night before Olivia hadn't seen Elliot totally naked or the size of him. She could feel he was large through his jeans but when she pushed her hand into the top of his boxers and took hold him it shocked her.

"Christ El" he grinned to himself at her shock, she tugged his shorts down and released him fully and took hold of him in her hand. He is going to break me with this she thought wondering if she would be able to handle him, he was thick as well as long. "Turn around"

She removed her hand and he turned around and leaned back against the door "have I ever told you how fucking sexy you are" he said his eyes roaming over her body "I want you so much" he put his hand around her neck and pulled her towards him crashing his lips against hers and pulling her towards him his hard cock pushing up against her and moaning into her mouth. She reached between them and took hold of him again and moved back slightly.

"Let me take care of this for you" she whispered in his ear and slid down his body to her knees. She had never done this for any man since seal view but she knew with Elliot she was safe and for the first time she really wanted to. Once level with his hard shaft she looked up at him and licked her lips and gently but her bottom lip between her teeth.

"You don't have to do this Liv"

"I want to baby" she said as she licked the tip of him tasting his pre cum, before taking the head of his cock in her mouth and gently sucked it swirling her tongue around the end. She heard him moan as her hand gripped him as well and began to stoke him. She took him deeper into her mouth as she sucked and licked him whilst her hand worked him at the same time. She felt his hand on the back of her head applying slight pressure. As he pushed into her mouth slightly to meet her.

Jesus he thought as she worked on his cock with her hand, tongue and mouth. He looked down and watched her as she took him fully into her mouth as he moved his hips to meet her. He looked to his left and watched her as she sucked him in the mirror on the door.

"Fuck Baby" he groaned as she removed her hand and grabbed his ass cheeks with both her hands pulling him forward into her mouth.

"If it gets too much push me away" he told her not wanted to hurt her.

"Mmmmm" she moaned as she sucked him. Still only holding her head slightly he began to push into her mouth he felt the tip of his cock hit the back of her throat as she took him as deep as she could without gagging, god he never felt or watched anything so fuckin hot as he watched himself fuck her in the mouth.

"I'm gonna …..cum baby" he panted as he felt the blood rush through his veins and his balls begin to tighten "God baby ….FUCK!" he yelled as his body jerked and his hot cum squirted into her mouth and down her throat as she took it all swallowing, he pulled back slightly and released the back of her head so she could release him whenever she wanted but she carried on sucking and licking him. Elliot grabbed onto the draws to the side of him to help hold him up as he legs began to shake. She pulled her head back and gave a final lick to the tip of cock and looked up and smiled at him.

"You ok Baby?" she asked him standing up and kissing him so he could taste himself.

"Fuck yeah" he grinned pulling her into a hug "That was…..amazing, I can't remember the last time anyone done that"

"Yeah well I can't remember the last time I done that for anyone either. I have never felt comfortable enough with any man"

"Thank you" he said whispering it into her ear "When can I repay the pleasure" he asked kissing her neck"

"Hmmmm later" she said pulling away from him and grinning "you promised me a ride of a different kind first"

"You promise" he asked pouting.

"Oh yeah …. You owe me now" she winked as he pulled up his jeans and fastened them, and she started to get ready again "and I intend on getting what I'm owed later tonight"

Elliot grabbed her from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist, "I love you Benson" he said kissing her shoulder "More than you will ever know"

"I love you to Baby, now go and get the bike started I will be out soon"

They quickly stopped off at the store for some supplies before they set off. It was mid-afternoon as they pulled out of the town and headed off into the mountains. Olivia had her arms wrapped loosely around his waist her head resting the best she could on his shoulder. She looked at the scenery and could see why Elliot loved it here as they wound their way along the mountain roads. After about 15 minutes Elliot turned off onto a dirt track and started heading down the trees becoming denser. Olivia started to get a bit worried _What if the bike gets a problem, or one of us gets hurt, does he even know where he is going. _She gripped on a bit tighter as the road got steeper and started to wind a lot. Elliot didn't seem bothered by at as he rode the bike with ease. Finally he stopped and turned off the engine. The first thing Olivia noticed was how quiet it was as she got off the bike and removed her helmet, and looked around.

"El this place is beautiful" she said as she looked across the calm river. All she could see was the trees and sky "How did you find this place?"

He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "I found it the first few weeks I arrived here. I was out riding and seen the small track. I came here every day for about two weeks after that just to think. I used to stay here and just sleep under the stars". He kissed her neck "I'm starving let's eat" he said as he pulled away and opened the bag on the back off the bike and took out the supplies they had bought. He took her hand and led her down the small bank to a little grass area right on the river. "You know in that two weeks here I never seen another person it is that secluded"

"Good" she smiled "Because I don't want to share this with anyone else."

They sat down and opened up all the food, and Elliot handed her a bottle of water.

"So how long do you think you can stay?"

She looked over at him "You trying to get rid of me already?"

"I just want to know how long I have with you"

"I would say a couple of weeks before I would need to head back. I know Cragen told me to take my time but it isn't fair on the others to carry my work load."

"So have I been replaced yet?"

She nodded "He had to bring people in to help with case load, they haven't replaced you … you haven't officially quit yet…. Remember" she looked over to him as he lay down on his side and propped his head up with his arm.

"Liv I don't think I can come back"

Liv shook her head "Don't say that please, I don't know if I can do the job without you"

"You can….. You have, for the last three months"

"El I was a mess when you left. I cried for days, I never left the apartment. When Cragen told me you had quit I broke down in the interrogation room"

"I'm so sorry I put you through that" he reached out and took her hand.

"Why did you run from me, I was supposed to be your best friend and you just left me, without saying a thing" she felt a lone tear run down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away.

"I listened and read all you messages, I kept trying to call you but didn't know what I was going to say, I was ashamed of what I had done"

"Ashamed, what of you done nothing wrong"

"I know that know but…..but at the time when it happened I thought you hated me, the way you looked at me on the roof, I know you said I broke my own rule by putting you first and it was like Gitano all over again, but I didn't feel like I had a choice. As I had my gun aimed at Jenna all that kept flashing through my mind was you on the floor and blood pumping out your chest. As she was shooting I seen her turn slightly towards you and I couldn't take that risk I had to shoot her. I know she was only young but she made her own choice to bring that weapon into the station and open fire, she killed and hurt innocent people" Olivia just looked at him as he talked "I couldn't and wouldn't let her hurt you as well. It took me 2 months to accept what I done and realise everyone was right when they told me over and over I done the right thing"

"I never hated you El, I was upset and I think it was more the shock of you saying you did it for me, it freaked me out. When Fin found your badge and gun up on that roof I feared the worse, was so relieved to get the call from the bar. I really didn't mean to say you killed her, you have to believe that" she said pleading to him with her eyes. He nodded and smiled letting her know he believed her. "I wanted to follow you that night but I was scared to because I knew you were upset and drunk and I didn't want us to fight anymore, so I went home and cried and then finally slept….. Did you know Kathy came to see me the next night at the apartment?"

"She did" he said looking a little shocked "She didn't flip on you did she"

"She put me in my place and told me a few home truths, as in how could I turn my back on you when you needed me most she also forced me to say that I love you"

"She what?"

"You heard… she just wants you to be happy El and she was more pissed at me for not standing by you like a partner should have"

"I'm so sorry for everything Liv. I never wanted you to get hurt and dragged into my problems with my wife. But for the record before that day happened I was planning on leaving Kathy anyway. I had already met with a divorce lawyer"

"You had, why didn't you mention it to me?"

"Because I know what you're like, you would have tried to get me to talk to her and go back to her for my kids, but I didn't want to, I want in love with her the way I was….. I am in love with you. I was going to sort out a place to stay then tell her. But everything kinda came to a head that night and I walked"

They both looked at each and Olivia smiled "God we are both a couple of screw ups" she laughed.

"Hey it all worked out in the end, I'm back to speaking to the kids, Kathy only hates me a little and I have you with me and you don't hate me anymore"

"I told you I never hated you" she leaned over and kissed him. "El" she said between kisses.

"Huh" he answered.

"There is something I really want to do" he backed away and looked at her as she stood up and began to undress. He licked his lips as she got down to her panties and bra before undoing her bra and throwing it at him "I want to go swimming" she laughed as she took off towards the river and dived into the cool water.

Elliot shook his head and smiled as he watched her resurface with a huge grin on her face. In the full time he had known her he couldn't remember a time he had ever seen her so happy.

"You just gonna sit there and watch or come in and join Me." she shouted. He pulled of his sneakers and socks before he jumped up and pulled off his t shirt and undone his trouser dropping them to the floor. He felt Olivia's eyes on him.

"You see something you like Benson" he smirked. He knew he looked good he had been working out quite a bit.

"Oh yeah" she smirked back licking her lips, Elliot just shook his head from side to side, before e he ran and dived into the water coming up just before her. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

"Jesus that was a bit cold" Olivia wrapped her arms and legs around him.

"Well it can't have been that cold" she told him as she felt his erection pushing against her, and she started to grind herself towards him. Elliot pulled her to him and pushed up to meet her. He kissed her lips softly before moving down to her neck and kissed and sucked it gently; she flung her head back giving him better access. His hand slid up her side and covered her breast gently massaging it as he sucked harder on her neck his cock getting harder. He carried her out the water and lay her on her back on the grass river bank and lay on top of her before going back to her neck and breasts, as he ground his hips towards her.

"Jesus El" she moaned as she felt him pushing towards her.

"I know baby this feels so good" he moaned back as he dry humped her. He couldn't remember the last time he had done this a sudden flash rushed through his mind ….. The only thing stopping him from sliding into her right now was the thin layers between them.

Olivia groaned inside every time he pressed against her rubbing her clit she knew she was close to coming and all she could think about was if it was this good with panties and boxers on it was going feel fucking amazing when he was finally inside her. The images of Elliot s hard cock ramming into her was too much and she came, shaking and grabbing on to him and she climaxed. She felt Elliot shudder against her and bury his head in her neck and she knew he had come as well. She started to chuckle to herself as he lay on top of her.

"What's so funny Liv?" he asked not moving as she ran her nails up and down his bareback. I think we, no I need to give in and just let you make love to me, I can't hold off much longer"

She felt Elliot laugh against her "I think you might be right, but not now" he said pushing off her "When I finally get to make love to you I want it to be perfect "he stood up and grabbed his jeans, then looked down at his boxers. "Guess I'm going commando till we get back" he said pulling his boxers off and pulling his jeans on. Olivia pulled on her clothes as well before pulling him into a hug.

"Thank you" she said holding him tight.

"What for"

"Today….. It's been great I can't remember the last time I felt so relaxed, and for finally talking about that day"

Elliot hugged her in silence for a while. "Liv there is something else…." She pulled back and looked at him "I saw you at her funeral"

"You went?"

"Yeah I stood at the back of the church and across the cemetery. I wanted so much to just grab you and hold you when I see how upset you were, but at the time I was just too ashamed to go to you. After everyone left I went and sat by her grave for hours, it was then I decided to take up the offer on this place, I knew I had to sort myself out"

"I'm glad you did I was so afraid I had lost you for good" he bent forward and kissed the tip of her nose.

"Come on let's get back…. I think its BBQ night at camp tonight if you fancy it. Give you a chance to meet some people and some of the kids"

"On one condition… afterwards you make love to me"

Elliot grinned one huge grin "It's a deal Baby"

**Up next they finally take the next big step in their relationship, olivia realises how much good work and fun it could be at the camp before she is called back to New York, will Elliot go aswell or say goodbye to her.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the slight delay been so busy with work and my volunteer work with the kids. Gonna be like this for a few weeks so I will just have to write and post inbetween everything else I do…. Hope you all enjoy.**

Chapter 10

Olivia looked over at Elliot talking with a couple of older kids and smiled to herself he was so relaxed and happy. She never really seen him at home with his kids under normal occasions the only time she ever seen him with them was when something had gone wrong, now she wondered what he was like normally. It must be hard for him being apart from them especially Eli being so young.

"He is great with the kids isn't he?" said a voice from behind her, Olivia turned and seen an older man stood watching him.

"Yeah he is, he always had been"

"It's a shame what happened with that young girl"

"He told you?" the man nodded.

"I'm one of the councillors here and a good friend of Don Cragen's, Don rang and gave me the back ground on Elliot when he asked me if Elliot could come and stay. It took Elliot a few weeks before he opened up"

"Yeah he doesn't like to share his feelings with people"

"He isn't the only one…. Is he Olivia?"

Olivia looked at him and smiled "I guess not, maybe if we had we wouldn't have waited so long to tell each other how we felt" she looked at the older man "I'm sorry but I don't know your name"

"I'm Maurice, I run this place"

"Well it's a great place all the kids seem to love it"

"They do but it's hard when they first arrive as you would expect, they are withdrawn, angry and hurt. But slowly with help they come to term with what happened to them. We have some kids that come here 2-3 times a year sometime more." Olive nodded never taking her eye off Elliot.

"So Elliot who's that?" asked one of the older kids nodding to Olivia "your girlfriend" he said grinning and getting a high five off the girl.

Elliot smiled "I'm working on it… it's my partner, ex-partner from work"

"You had to work with her…..Man I'm surprised you got anything done" laughed Ryan a 16 year old. "So what did you used to do when you worked with her?"

Elliot looked at him and the girl as they waited for an answer, he suddenly realised in his full time here he had never told the kids what he used to do.

"I err…we were Erm partners….. I used to be a ….well I still am a cop with the NYPD" he said looking at them waiting for the reaction from them.

"You're a cop?" said the girl called Sasha "So what you doin here and not at work?"

"I needed a break from it; something happened I had to get away"

"It must have been pretty bad to leave her behind" said Ryan looking over at Olivia. "So what did you do in the NYPD?"

"Look you guys don't want to talk about me it's pretty boring, why don't we go play basketball or something" he said trying to change the subject, not wanting to tell the kids what he actually done.

"No its fine" said Sasha "it would be nice to find out about you, you know enough about us. I mean you were as damaged as us when you first got here, you don't think it went unnoticed by us did you. We might be kids still but we see and notice things, so come on spill"

"Jesus" said Elliot "Your worse than my daughters"

Sasha laughed "So you know I won't give up till we get some answers"

Elliot sighed and took a deep breath "I worked with the Special Victims Unit….. I was equivalent of the cops that would have first helped you guys if I had been in your area" he looked at their faces. "I would of arrested the people that hurt you"

"So why are you here then?" asked Ryan. "Why aren't you out there arresting the perverts and freaks?"

"I had to do something I wasn't very proud of and I started to question whether I could actually do the job anymore. After 17 years of helping victims I had seen a lot of awful stuff and every one of those victims stays with me in here" he said tapping is head "I guess I started to lose it. I had a family I never seen because I spent more time at work"

"What made you question whether you could do it anymore?" asked Sasha sitting next to him.

"I had to shoot….. A 16 yr. old girl who came into the station with a gun. She shot 5 people including a Nun; she pointed the gun towards my partner so I pulled the trigger to stop her and killed her"

"Wait a minute" said Ryan "You're the cop who was in the papers they called you a Child Killer I remember seeing it"

Elliot looked up at him "yeah that was me"

"Wow…. I only seen the headline I never actually read what it said."

"Why did she start shooting people? "Asked Sasha.

"Her mom had been raped and killed, we had the three men in custody, which had done it, in the holding cell, and I guess she just lost it, she was a victim as much as anyone else, but I couldn't save her. After the shooting I couldn't go back, my marriage broke down, I thought Olivia hated me, my boss sent me here saying it would help"

"He sent you to a place with a bunch of screwed up kids to help you sort your head out" said Ryan laughing.

"Yeah, I guess he figured if I seen the outcome of the work that we done, you kids getting on with your lives and getting better it would help, make me realise it was all good and what we done actually made a difference"

Sasha threw her arms around Elliot and hugged him "believe me you make a difference, and as much as you do a great job here, there are kids back in New York that you need to save before they can even come to a place like this. If it weren't for the guy that helped me I would be dead now. Don't let what happened with that girl stop you from saving other kids"

"yeah man, from the sounds of it you had no choice, you need to go back and help those kids… plus you have one hot babe who will be heading back to New York you seriously telling me your gonna let her go" Ryan laughed.

Elliot wiped the tears away that he hadn't even realised were falling "Since when did the kids become the councillors round here" he laughed.

"Hey we just say it as we see it" said Sasha smiling at him. "Please don't give up"

Elliot nodded "I won't I promise you, I just need time"

Ryan looked over to BBQ area "Foods up" he grinned "You coming".

Sasha stood up "You coming?" she asked Elliot.

"You guys go I will be over soon" Sasha nodded and followed Ryan. Elliot looked over to Olivia who was stood watching him; he walked over and smiled at her wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"You okay?"

"Yeah" he said "I love you"

"I love you too" she said holding him "Has something happened?"

"No … you know what teenagers are like, they tell it like it is" he pulled back slightly keeping his arms around her. "You want to get a burger"

"Sure, I'm starving". They walked over to where everyone was and grabbed some food. They sat at a picnic bench and ate. "El when we finish can we go back to your cabin"

"Yeah sure... you tired?"

He felt her hand on his thigh "Nope I aint tired… you owe me remember" she smirked. Elliot looked at her grinning.

"Oh believe me I haven't forgot" he said looking at his burger "You know I'm suddenly not hungry anymore" he said standing up and taking her hand "let's go"

Elliot kept glancing over at Olivia as they walked back to his cabin. He was so nervous and he didn't know why. They had done almost everything but the sex so what was there to be nervous about.

"You ok" she asked him when she noticed his little glances.

"Erm yeah … it's just I …..shit" he said rubbing his face. They both stopped at the foot of the steps up to his cabin. Olivia turned to face him.

"What's wrong? Are you having second thoughts?" she asked looking worried.

"God no….. Never" he took hold of her hand "It's just I …. You…..Jesus "he took a deep breath "I don't want to disappoint you"

Olivia smiled at him "El why would you think that?"

"He shrugged his shoulders "I've only ever been with Kathy, since high school and before that there was only one other time…..I'm just worried I won't be good enough for you"

Olivia stepped forward and hugged him "Baby I have waited for this for so long … dreamt about it. It doesn't matter who we have had in the past, this, now is the first time for both of us…. Together and I don't care what you did or didn't do with Kathy or how you did it okay…. I want you so much"

Elliot nodded holding her tight "Okay" he whispered into her neck.

She pulled away from him "I'm gonna take a shower, why don't you pour some drinks out" she kissed him gently on the lips and walked up the steps and into the cabin smiling. She never dreamt in a million years that Elliot Stabler would be so nervous about sex, he always so sure and confident. She turned the shower on and got undressed while she waited for it to heat up and climbed under the spray letting it run over her body relaxing her muscles. She felt a cold breeze as the shower curtain was pulled back and Elliot climbed in with her. She felt his arms wrap around her waist.

"I thought you might need a hand" he said kissing the back of her neck.

"That's thoughtful of you "

"Yeah well you know I like to be as helpful as possible" he said taking the soap and squirting some into his hand then slowly began to wash her back, she moaned at the touch of his fingers as they massaged her gently working their way down her sides sending a shiver through her. He turned her round and picked the soap up squirting it over her breasts without saying a word. His hands began to move over her slowly his eyes never leaving her body as he washed her his palms brushing over her already hard nipples.

"That feels so good "she murmured her head dropping back as he moved his hand lower.

"You feel so good" his hand went lower "your skins so smooth" his hand moved between her legs and she gasped "Fuck Liv so so smooth" he moaned as his hand rubbed against her shaven pussy "Fuck Baby"

"El….. You need to stop" she gasped as he slid a finger between her folds.

"Yeah"

"Yeah" she said looking him in the eyes "I don't want to come here in the shower I want to take it slow and if you keep touching me like this I won't be able to stop you soon"

"Okay" he said moving his hand back up her body "I will leave you to rinse off" he leant forward and kissed her before stepping back and climbing out the shower. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist and left the bathroom.

Christ, Olivia thought to herself reaching between her legs and feeling her hot juices, how can he have such an effect on her from just the slightest touch. She quickly re washed and rinsed herself, before getting out. She wrapped a towel around her and left the bathroom.

"All done?" asked Elliot as she came towards her and he handed her a glass of red wine.

"Thanks" she said taking a sip. She noticed he had put music on quietly in the back ground. He took a large drink and looked at her nervously. "Relax El" she told him.

"I'm trying" he dropped his head slightly "I feel so stupid"

"You remember when you would go for interviews and someone would always say imagine the person interviewing you is naked"

"Yeah" he smiled "It was supposed to help you relax"

Olivia nodded and dropped her towel to the floor.

"Does that help?" he nodded as he looked over her body, it seemed to get more and more beautiful every time he seen it.

"God you are gorgeous" he said he voice low and raspy.

"And you are overdressed" Olivia told him grabbing the towel from around his waist and letting it drop to the floor. Elliot put his glass down and took hold of her hands.

"Liv before we go any further are you sure you're ready?"

Olivia sighed and looked at him "Stabler if you don't make love to me right now I swear I'm going to kill you…now take me to bed"

Elliot grinned and grabbed her picking her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and laughed, he silenced her laugh by kissing her hard "God I fucking love you" he smiled as he walked over to the bed and lay her gently down. She pushed her way up the bed as Elliot looked down at her before climbing on and lying next to her. he kissed her gently on the lips first before moving his lips over her chin and down her neck kissing and sucking so gently as he moved his way down her body tasting as much of her as possible. He moved his body so he was between her legs and kissed her flat stomach moving down over her thighs just avoiding her pussy.

"Jesus El" he heard her say quietly as she pushed her hips towards him. He kissed his way back up her thighs and kissed her pussy at the top of her slit. "Time to repay you" he said as his tongue slipped between her folds and licked her full length tasting her for the first time. He moved his body and settle between her legs pushing her legs further apart. He parted her lips with his fingers and moaned "Christ Liv your soaking already" he mumbled as his mouth covered her and he licked and sucked her. His mouth moving between her tight hole and her clit as he sucked kissed and licked her. He felt her hand on the back of his head pushing him to her as she raised her hips to meet him.

"Hmmmm Baby that feels so good" she moaned. He moved his head back and inserted a finger into her making her gasp before he quickly inserted a second and began his assault on her clit again with his mouth as his fingers fucked her fast, pushing deeply into her

"Don't stop baby….Ohhh god right there" she gasped as his fingers twisted in and out of her "I'm Gonna…Shit …..Jesus Ellllll!" she screamed as she came hard her body convulsing as she gripped his fingers tight her thighs pressing against the side of his head as she gripped his short hair. Slowly her body began to relax and Elliot removed his finger they were covered in her warm juices. He looked up to her face and smiled as he raised his hand to her mouth and she licked her own juices form his fingers as he licked her pussy clean of the juices coming from her hot wet hole, moaning and groaning at her taste.

"Hmmm you taste so good baby" he told her as he continued to drink her juices "So so good". He finally stopped and slid up her body and smiled at her.

"You enjoy yourself down there?" she grinned at him.

"Fuck yes" he grinned back at her. "It's been a while ….. A long while since I done that"

"Believe me it didn't show" she laughed "That was fucking amazing"

"I aim to please" he said kissing her she felt his hard cock pushing against her.

"make love to me Baby" she ordered him "I need you inside me, don't make me wait any longer"

He moved slightly on top of her lifting his hips and took hold of himself and guided himself towards her, his eyes never leaving hers, the tip of his cock pushed against her wet opening as he pushed himself in.

"Fuck" she hissed as he entered her.

"Sorry baby" he said kissing her lips softly and stopped pushing into her.

"Don't stop just take it slow" he nodded and eased his way into her until he was full in. he looked down at her not moving giving her time. "It's been a while" she smiled "for some reason I didn't want anyone else all I have wanted for years is you" she said tears running from her eyes.

"Hey don't cry" he said wiping them away "It took us a while but were here now and I aint going anywhere….. I promise you" he told her as he began to move inside her, before he pulled so far out and pushing back in.

"Good cause I don't think I would be able to live without you…not now" she felt him sliding in and out and moved her hips to meet him.

"You will never have to" he said crashing his lips to hers. He took hold of her hands and intertwined her fingers with his as he continued to push inside her raising her arms over her head.

"You are so beautiful" he panted as he pushed deeply into her and felt her inner muscles grip him making it tighter for him to push in "and so Fucking sexy"

Olivia bit her bottom lip as she clenched her muscle around him "El as much …. As I love what you…..what you're saying …..Just fuck me ….. Fuck me hard" she gasped.

Elliot grinned "You got it baby" he said leaving loose of her hands and changing his position slightly. He lifted one of her legs over his shoulder and allowing him deeper penetration and pushed into her hard and fast with drawing almost all the way out before plunging back on deep, hard and fast. He could feel himself getting closer and closer to his release. He reached between them and began to rub her clit with his thumb. He looked down at Olivia she was biting her bottom lip a thin layer of sweat shone across her body, her breast moving everytime he pounded into her, he had never seen anything so fucking sexy.

"Shit …..Fuck….close baby…. So close" she gasped.

"Just let go baby" he panted never letting up his pace. She gripped his cock hard as her body convulsed and shook, she grabbed his upper arms digging her nails into his skin, flinging her head back screaming his name. It was all it took for Elliot to release his hot seed into her as he spurted into her filling her with his cum. When he was done he collapsed on top of her trying to catch his breath.

"You okay baby" he panted trying to breath.

Olivia nodded "God yes" she said holding him tight and wrapping her legs around him. Elliot lifted his head and looked down at her smiling.

"Jesus Liv that was amazing" he grinned.

"You're telling me "she smiled back "I can't believe we waited over 12 years to do that… well worth the wait though"

"Hell yeah"

She felt him twitch inside her as he began to get hard again and grinned "Already Baby" she asked raising her eyebrows.

"What can I say I can't get enough of you" he said pushing himself up off her and raising himself on his hands as he began to move inside her. He lowered his head to her breasts and began to suck and gently bite her nipples

"Hmm feels good" she moaned pushing up to meet him. Elliot pulled out of her and looked down at her.

"Baby what's wrong?"

"Nothing" he said "I want you on top I want to watch you fuck me" he told her as he rolled onto his back and pulled her over onto him. She straddled over him and lined herself up onto him before lowering herself and impaling herself fully. Slowly she began rotating her hips as he pushed up inside her. He grabbed hold of her waist pulling her onto him as she ground herself onto him. She leant back slightly supporting herself on one arm and reached forward with her other hand and began to rub herself. Elliot lifted his head to watch her as she rubbed herself vigorously as she fucked him, Christ I have died and gone to heaven he thought as he watched her ride him.

"Shit sorry baby… I 'm gonna cum again "she panted as she felt the orgasm building deep inside she knew she couldn't hold off much longer.

"Cum for me baby, you feel so good" he reached up with his hands and began to twist and pinch her nipples it was all it took to send her over the edge as she bucked against him and her climax told hold. Elliot couldn't take his eyes off her as she shuddered against him it was the most sexy thing he had ever seen as she began to relax. Knowing Elliot still needed to release she eased herself off him.

"Your turn" she said standing up and pulling Elliot up with her, she looked down at is hard cock glistening with her fluids, she licked her lips and sat on the edge of the bed in front of him and took him into her mouth tasting both hers and his juices. "Mmmmm "she hummed as she sucked him hard and deep taking as much of him as she could. She pulled her mouth away and kissed the tip looking up at him. She pushed herself back up the bed and turned around getting on all fours.

"Your turn to cum Baby" she told him.

Elliot swallowed hard as he looked at her ass "Liv are you sure?"

"Yeah El I'm sure I want you to take me from behind" Elliot moved forward and took hold of himself as Olivia spread her legs slightly and pushed into her wet pussy. He grabbed hold of her hips and pulled her onto him and began to slide in and out of her.

"Don't hold back El….. Take me hard"

Fuck he thought to himself, he always imagined Olivia to be hot and wild in the bedroom and she wasn't disappointing him as he rammed into her over and over. He looked over to the mirror and watched himself as he fucked her hard. He saw Olivia watching as well as the blood rushed through his veins to his cock and his cum shot inside her filling her again over and over as he emptied into her. When he had finished he pulled out and collapsed onto the bed next to gasping for breath his body covered in sweat. She turned her head and kissed him.

"Baby you had nothing to worry about" she smiled at him.

He smiled back and brushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "God Liv I have done things with you over the last few days I have only dreamt about"

"Yeah and what other things have you dreamt about?" she asked turning on her side and running a finger over his chest.

"What do you mean?" he asked trying to play dumb.

"You know what I mean now spill" she laughed.

"I don't know there has been a few things….but…." he shook his head. "I don't know….. I kinda…with the job we do…. I felt like I shouldn't be thinking them" he looked embarrassed as he told her.

"I know how you feel" she replied "I have day dreams and thoughts and then after I think there must be something wrong with me for thinking those things"

Elliot nodded "do you think it has something to do with job"

"I think it does, I mean we are surrounded by sex all day"

" I guess though the difference would be though I would only want to try these things with someone I loved and trusted I would never force them to do anything they didn't want to, they would have to agree to it one hundred per cent."

"Did you ever mention them to Kathy?"

"God no… I don't think she would understand, but you, because of what we have seen together I know you would understand or I hope you would… Have you ever told anyone of what you fantasise about"

She shook her head "No…. I find it hard enough telling someone what I do for a living when I first meet them, and im never with them long enough to feel comfortable enough to open up to them"

Elliot never replied he just looked deeply into her eyes.

"Soooo…" she said trailing her finger down over his semi erect cock" what type of things are we talking about here"

Elliot felt himself twitch again at her touch and he caught his breath.

"Maybe we should leave those thoughts for another night" he laughed.

"Yeah okay" she sighed "But only if you make love to me again, slowly and gently" she said kissing his nipple and taking it into her mouth sucking it.

"Oh I think I could manage that" he told her lifting her head up to his. "I love you Benson"

"Love you to El"

**Hmmmm what should I do next a bit of kinky sex or get on with the normal story line decisions decisions….. tell you what will let you guys decide lol**


	12. Chapter 12

**Non stop smut in this chapter so if you don't like that then I suggest you stop reading now lol for those of you that do like it enjoy**

Chapter 11

"Hmmmmm" Olivia moaned moving slightly in her sleep. "gooood" she whispered "feels so good". She opened her eyes and raised her head her vision still blurry from what little sleep she had. She looked down her body and seen Elliot's head between her legs and felt his tongue licking her pussy. "Baby?"

"Mmmmm" he answered not stopping what he was doing his tongue delving deep into her making her shudder, he removed his tongue and his mouth covered her clit and he began to suckle on it.

Jesus she thought to herself as he continued his assault on her pussy, never stopping not even to breath, how does he keep going like this. she began to push up to meet his mouth wanting him deeper and harder. "God that feels so good El" she said as she spread her legs even wider "So fucking good". She grabbed a pillow and put it behind her head raising her up slightly so she could watch him. she placed her hand gently on his head running her fingers through his short hair.

Elliot inserted two fingers into her and started flicking his tongue over her clit, he opened his eyes and looked up and seen her watching him, he kept his eyes fixed on hers as he pushed his fingers deep inside her adding a third finger, she bit her bottom lip "God…..More baby"

Elliot smiled to himself as her inserted his fourth finger making her gasp, as his hand almost disappeared inside her spreading her wide, she couldn't hold off any longer as her body began to shudder and jerk, she tried to speak but couldn't, as his fingers continued to penetrate deep and hard and his tongue flicked her clit. She came hard gripping his fingers and clamping them inside her as her body convulsed and she came over his fingers her juices covering his hand.

He watched her Cum, God it was so fucking hot when she came and screamed his name. finally her body relaxed and Elliot slowly removed his hand and brought his fingers to his mouth as Olivia watched him lick his fingers clean of her juices.

"Morning Baby" he smiled as he kissed his way up her body to her lips "Sorry I couldn't wait till you woke I needed to taste you again….. you're like a drug I can't get enough of" he moaned kissing her, as he slid between her legs and pushed his rock hard cock inside her and began to move in and out of her pushing deep inside each time.

"It's okay …I …. I don't mind" she gasped "Fuck you feel so good inside me"

"Grip me tight Liv….. I love it when your tight around me" he panted as he moved faster into her. He felt her start to grip him gripping him tight "Yeah like that" he groaned. He pushed up on his hands looking down at her as he banged her hard and fast, her body jerking each time he slammed into her.

"Come for me El…I want to feel you come inside me…I love the feel of you" Elliot gasped for breath and sweat dripped off him as his body tensed up and he came his hot seed spurting inside her filling her hot wet pussy, he finally collapsed on top of her panting for breath his face buried in her neck, Olivia wrapped her arms around his sweat covered body.

"Can't believe we waited 13 years to do this" he said his body still trembling. "I must have been stupid to keep denying the feelings I had for you"

"Not stupid El just loyal to your wife"

Elliot lifted his head and looked at her pushing her hair away from her face "Your gorgeous and so fucking sexy" he told her "and I may of not acted on my feelings but it doesn't mean I didn't have them, I used to think about making love to you all the time"

""Yeah….like when?"

Elliot smiled "normally when I was doing paperwork I would sit and just watch you and wonder what it would be like to just take you there and then over the table or in the interrogation room"

"Seems like we do think alike" she laughed.

"You know I called your name out in my sleep loads of time….. I used to tell Kathy it was a bad dream based on a case"

"and she believed you"

He shrugged his shoulders.

"I called your name out a few times as well…..I did it in Oregon and…." She started to blush.

"And when else, Liv" he asked.

She shook her head "Forget I mentioned it …"

"No …No ….No you don't get out of it that easy" he said lifting his body whilst staying inside her and looking down at her "Spill it when else did you call my name out….."

"When I was…when I was with Porter….. I screamed out your name when I came cause I was thinking about you"

Elliot grinned at her and laughed "You screamed out my name when you were with Porter"

"Yes …alright" she laughed "I couldn't help it, I wanted you so badly"

"I bet that went down well with Porter"

"Well it was the last time I slept with him and let's just say he didn't hang around for long after, and he hasn't been on friendly terms since"

"God I hope I see him again"

"El…No ….Jesus as though your Ego isn't big enough" she smiled "I knew I shouldn't have told you"

"Aw come on Liv that prick loved to wind me up about you and him, you can't expect me to not say anything if our paths ever cross again"

Olivia shook her head and smiled at him "Erm El… you need to move" she told him "as much as I love you being inside me I need to pee" she laughed.

"Sorry" he said gently pulling out of her and moving off her.

"I hate that bit" she said as he pulled out.

"Don't worry I plan on being back there pretty soon" he told her as she got up.

"Well until then why don't you put some coffee on …..?and imp starving I never got much to eat much last night." She said looking down at him lying naked on the bed his semi hard cock glistening from both their juices, his toned muscled body covered in a thin layer of sweat. Olivia smiled to herself and grabbed her phone.

"Don't move" she grinned as she turned on the camera and pointed it at Elliot. "Smile" she said taking a photo.

"Liv! What the fuck" he yelled grabbing a pillow and covering himself.

"Bit late for that now" she laughed. "Don't worry it was from the waist up gonna make a great screen shot on my phone though" she laughed walking to the bathroom.

"Yeah well I want mine as well…Its only fair!" he yelled as the bathroom door slammed shut.

Olivia walked out the bathroom to find Elliot stood naked drinking a cup of coffee, she felt a dull ache between her legs, she wanted him again, she couldn't get enough of him, and she had never been like this with anyone before. She had never felt so relaxed around anyone as she walked towards him naked and took the coffee off him he had made.

"So" she said taking a sip "We gonna stay naked all day"

"Yep" he replied drinking his coffee "I have waited 13 years for this today I don't want to leave this cabin and clothes are definitely a No No" he turned to her and leant forward taking her cup off her "I want to make love to you all day long" he whispered into her ear "In every position I can think of and more" he lifted her up onto the bench and stepped between her legs, she looked down and seen he was hard again "I'm gonna make you come over and over"

"You are huh" she said wrapping her legs around him.

"oh yeah" he said as he pushed into her fully and her legs gripped him tight pulling him into her as he began to move, he bent his head and sucked her nipple whilst rubbing the other one between his finger and thumb, she moaned scratching her nails down his back. Elliot lifted his head and looked in her eyes "I love you baby" he panted

"Love you to…. Now fuck me" she gasped as she moved with him matching him move for move as he pushed in and out of her.

"So close Liv …Sorry…..I can't hold off much longer" he apologised as he felt his climax begin to build and knew it wouldn't be long.

Olivia reached down between them and began to rub her herself as she looked down to watch Elliot's cock sliding in and out of her, it looked and felt so good, with the extra stimulation she knew she was close.

"Gonna ….come…Liv"

"me to baby ….Shit"

"Fuck Benson" he grunted as he felt his cock throb and twitch, he felt Olivia clench around him as she came griping him hard it was all it took for him to unload inside her as he clung onto her and came with her. He held her tight as they both came down from the climax.

"Damn Elliot if we are gonna carry this on all day we need to eat" she laughed. Elliot opened the fridge and took out a bottle of water and opened it handing it to Olivia. She took a few long drinks giving it back to Elliot who finished off the bottle.

"And keep replenishing the fluids" he laughed reaching for another bottle.

"It doesn't help that it's so hot today either" she said wiping the sweat from her face.

"I don't know, something about hot weather turns me on" he said raising his eyebrows "gets me all hot and bothered makes me want to fuck"

"Oh really"

"Yeah" he said feeling himself grow inside her "but right now I think we need to cool off a bit" he picked her up off the bench and she kept her legs wrapped around him as he carried her into the bathroom with ease, his cock still inside her.

He turned the shower on and felt the water making sure it wasn't too cold before climbing in with Olivia.

"Jesus EL!" she screamed as the cool water hit her skin.

"I said we needed to cool off "he laughed as he pushed her up against the wall and began to push into her. she dropped her legs to the floor and pushed him back slightly and felt him come out of her.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"Nothing" she said turning her back and putting her hands on the wall then reaching back for him pulling him to her "Now fuck me baby"

Elliot grinned and took hold of his cock in his hand gripping himself and sliding his hand up and down it a few times before lining it up with her and sliding straight into her as she opened her legs slightly. "God your even tighter like this" he told her as he slid in and out of her, he leant forward over her back and rested one hand against the wall to balance and grabbed her hips with his other hand. He felt her meeting his every thrust his balls slapping against her.

Olivia prayed she could hold herself up as he pounded into her feeling every thrust from him as his cock slid almost all the way before slamming back in. she knew she would be sore later on but she didn't care right now she couldn't get enough of him. she reached down and began rub her clit for extra stimulation. God this felt so good. Elliot grabbed her ass cheeks as he stood up fully again. She felt him slide a finger down the crack of arse and over her tight hole, she gasped as the touch as he rubbed the hole without going inside. God she wanted him in there as well. Other men she had slept with had tried but she never let them…. She never trusted them.

"Do it Baby" she told him as he brushed the hole again "Just be gentle"

Elliot could believe what he was hearing "Are…. Are you sure "

"Huh Huh, I want you El please" Elliot looked around and picked up the soap and squirted a small amount onto his hand to use as lubricant not wanting to hurt her, he could believe he was going to this that she wanted him to. He slowly pushed his finger into her tight hole and felt her tense up. Once she relaxed he began to move his finger in and out of her as his cock continued to fill her pussy. As he looked down and watched his finger and cock fuck her at the same time he knew he wouldn't be able to hold off much longer.

"More baby she begged him. Elliot added a second finger "Fuck that feels so good" she gasped. She had never felt anything so good as he fucked both her holes at the same time "I'm gonna come baby…..shit El don't stop…aaahhhh!" she screamed as the orgasm tore through her body she felt Elliot other hand hold her up as her legs gave way. She felt him pull his cock out of her but kept his fingers inserted into her.

He took hold of himself and finished himself off with his hand as he came his spunk covering his hand and Olivia's arse and tight hole. "Christ Liv "he groaned as he pulled his fingers slowly out of her "Are you okay"

"Yeah" she nodded keeping her head down and not turning to look at him.

"Liv what's wrong?"

"Nothing" she said shaking her head.

"Hey" he said, pulling her round to face him "Look at me" he said lifting her chin up "What's wrong did I hurt you"

"No…..I just ….. god you must think I'm…you know"

Elliot looked at her confused as to what she meant at first, then it suddenly clicked.

"Are you embarrassed by what we just did…? What you let me do?" he asked a bit shocked at how embarrassed she seemed to be.

She shrugged her shoulders as Elliot turned off the water. "Hey ….." he said lifting her chin up to look her in the eyes "You don't have to be embarrassed "

"I know but ….. god I have never let anyone …..ever… do that. I often wondered what it would be like but ….. I don't know it always seemed wrong after what we see at work every day"

"Liv the things that happen at work, happen to people who don't want it to happen, we both wanted to do that, there is nothing wrong in trying things to give us pleasure, to make us feel good" he kissed her softly on the lips. "And the fact you never let anyone else do that to you, that you trusted me that means a lot…. I don't and never would think of you any less"

"You sure?"

"Yes I'm sure" he smiled at her "It's actually quite cute that your so shy about it"

"Fuck you Stabler" she smiled back dropping her head onto his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Can I ask you one more thing?" she nodded her head "Have you ever wanted to take it further than what we done there… you know"

"Yeah I have wondered" she said quietly "you know what it would be like; friends I have talked to who have tried it have said it's amazing but I have always been scared it would hurt"

"Yeah" he said quietly.

"I would be willing to give it a go with you though … if you want to that is" she said looking up at him and smiling slightly.

Elliot cupped her face with his hands "Only if you're sure….. and on one condition" he said now he was blushing.

"What's that?"

"That….that you do it to me as well"

Olivia looked up at him with a slight shocked look on her face. "You want me to ….."

"Yeah…. I want to feel what you do. I want you to take control and fuck me baby"

Olivia couldn't believe what she was hearing "I guess this is one of those fantasies you have been having"

"yeah, guess you don't feel as embarrassed now about what we did do you" he said taking a deep breath. "If you don't want to I will understand, I know its pushing boundaries a bit, to be honest I can't believe I have actually asked you to, it's not exactly the normal thing for a man to ask his girlfriend to do"

Olivia kissed him "No baby I want to. I always knew you would be adventurous in bed" she laughed "god I'm turned on just thinking about it…. But we need to agree no matter what if either of us get uncomfortable about what we are doing we stop"

"Okay deal" he smiled "And believe me I was never like this with Kathy I would never have asked her to try this, but I guess just like you I feel comfortable and relaxed with you, I know I can be honest with what I want and how I want it and you will never judge me. with what we do or did for a living is it any wonder we want to explore things. Weird kinky sex doesn't necessarily mean violence has to be attached to it, it can be a good thing"

"I love you Stabler" she said kissing him "And there are so many things I want to try with you" she smirked.

"Hmmmmm I can't wait" he grinned back.

Olivia pulled away from him and grabbed a towel "need to pop into a large town" she told him "Where is the nearest one?"

"Erm about 30 miles" he told her as he grabbed a towel and followed her into the other room.

"get ready" she told him "I need a ride"

"Liv I thought we were staying here all day In bed" he moaned.

"Hun if we are going to do what we just talked about I need supplies, now get dressed. The sooner we get to town and get back the sooner we fuck each other senseless".

Elliot grabbed his clothes and began pulling them on grinning at her "What the hell we waiting for then"

**Serious smut and kinkiness coming up in next chapter, will try and get it posted as quick as possible.**


	13. Chapter 13

****WARNING** seriously kinky smut in this chapter. If your not into a bit of kinky stugg then I suggest you skip the last part of the story lol. For those of you that do like it then enjoy.**

Chapter 12

Olivia told Elliot to go and get a coffee while she went shopping; he sulked and moaned like a kid but agreed in the end. Just over an hour later she was all done and met with Elliot for something to eat.

"So you get everything you wanted?" he asked her as they waited for their food to arrive.

"Yep…. And no peaking in the bags Stabler"

"As if I would" he laughed.

The waitress put their food down and they both went silent for a while as they ate.

"Liv…I know we talked about stuff this morning but… well do you think I'm weird for wanting to try what we talked about"

"No … of course not, why would you ask that, it's not much different to what I have asked you to do to me so why would I think you're weird"

"Well it's not exactly normal for a straight guy to want….. You know sex that way" his face went a slight red.

"El baby I have known plenty of guys over the years who have admitted to liking it or fantasising about doing it…. personally…" she said wiggling her eyebrows and leaning towards him, sliding her hand up the inside of his thigh "I find it a total turn on. I'm wet just thinking about what I'm going to do to you tonight" she cupped her hand around him and massaged him gently feeling him getting hard at her touch.

"Jesus Liv" he sighed.

"I'm going to the ladies room" she whispered to him. "I need to relief this ache I have ….if you know what I mean" she said pushing herself out the chair and grinning at him. Elliot took a deep breath and watched her walk away towards the rest room. Had she really just suggested that he should follow her to the rest rooms? He sat looking around the small restaurant they were in, trying to calm down_. Don't do it Stabler_, he thought to himself. "Fuck" he cursed out loud, the thought of Olivia stood waiting for him was too much.

"Excuse me" he said to a passing waitress "would you be able to watch these bags while I just pop outside to make a phone call" he lied.

"Erm yeah sure I will put them behind the counter for you"

"Thanks I shouldn't be too long" he said jumping out the chair, he looked back as he got close to the door and quickly turned away and headed to the restrooms. He pushed the door open.

"Liv" he called.

"Yeah Baby"

"You alone"

"Yeah" she called back. He entered the restroom.

"Where are you?"

He saw the door to the end stall open and headed down to it "What took you so long?" she asked.

Elliot stood staring at her. She was stood in the stall naked from waist down her fingers rubbing herself "I thought you were going to leave me to sort myself out"

"No fucking way" he laughed undoing his jeans as he entered the stall closing it behind him and locking the door. He pushed his jeans and boxers down, took hold of himself, stroking himself. Olivia raised one leg and rested it on the toilet seat. and Elliot moved between her legs his erect solid cock in his hand.

"We're gonna have to be quick, Hun, the waitress is watching our bags"

"Believe me baby I won't take long" she gasped as he plunged into her without holding back "Fuck" she grunted as he slid his cock in and out of her hard and fast.

"God that feels so good" he said as he cupped her ass holding her up against the wall as he pounded into her "so tight and wet" he panted. Olivia's hands went around his neck holding onto him as he pounded her against the wall.

They both froze as they heard the rest room door open and two women came in talking and laughing. Elliot grinned at Olivia's shocked face. He began to move again, feeling even more turned on knowing they could get caught, and how much trouble they would be in given the job Liv does and the fact he is still a cop. He looked her directly in the eyes as he fucked her silently while the two women carried on their conversation. Olive bit her bottom lip to stop herself groaning out loud. Elliot moved one of his hands between them and began to rub her clit.

_Jesus Christ_ she thoughtas she felt the orgasm building deep inside her. Elliot sucked on her neck gently as he continued his assault on; he slowed down his actions and lifted his head to look her directly in the eyes. As he felt her body began to shudder he covered her mouth with his, and she moaned quietly into his mouth as she came. Her walls gripped him hard, her body bucking against him. The feel of her gripping him, took Elliot over the edge as he spilled inside her, his hot seed coating her inner walls as he plunged into her deep. He moved his head back and looked into her eyes as he smiled, and mouthed the words _I love you_ to her. She smiled back mouthing _love you to, _as he carefully withdrew from her. he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her as they heard the two women leaving.

"Fuck me El that was close" she laughed as they heard the door close.

"You're telling me, but there was no way I could off stopped"

"Can you imagine trying to explain that one to Cragen if we had been caught?"

Elliot laughed as they both got dressed and Olivia checked they were safe to leave. Elliot left first heading straight back to the table Olivia joined him a few minutes later her cheeks still flushed. She picked up her glass of water and took a long drink. She couldn't remember ever feeling so alive and happy.

"You ready to head back?" she asked him "I still have some planning for tonight to do yet"

Elliot nodded and asked the waitress for their bags and the bill before they headed out wondering what Olivia had planned for him.

"Why don't you go and spend a few hours with the kids" she told him once they got back "You haven't seen them much since I arrived"

"You getting bored of me already Benson" he asked wrapping his arms around her from behind and kissing her neck.

"Never Stabler" she turned to face him "Just want to get ready for tonight"

He nodded "You know in my full time married to Kathy she never took control like this, I never asked her to….. I never felt like I could open up to her to try anything. I think sex in the back seat of the car as teenagers is the most risky we ever done".

"Well this is a first for me as well cause I have never been the one in control before not like this ….. are you sure you're okay with this if you want to stop now I don't mind"

"No babe, I'm nervous but excited I can't wait to give myself over to you for you to do as you please" he grinned before kissing her. "I will see you in about an hour"

Elliot headed down towards the lake and the sports field and found all the kids playing a game of baseball.

"Hey" said Maria waving and smiling as he came towards them.

"Hi" he smiled.

"Didn't think we would be seeing you while Olivia was around"

"She kicked me out; she's planning a surprise for me"

"So you guys got everything sorted then"

"We are getting there, I can't remember the last time I was this happy, and I think this place has a lot to do with it. I don't know if I want to leave here and go back to the city."

"What about Olivia you can't expect her to stay here; she has a job to go back to…. A life in the city. Just like you do"

"I know that" he sighed "I just don't know if I'm ready to leave here just yet"

"Elliot this place has that effect on you. I hear the same thing from the kids that come here, they don't want to go home back to their life's because their scared"

"Woah…wait, I aint scared"

"Yes you are Elliot. Your scared to go back and face everyone after what happened. whilst your hiding up here you don't have to face those fears. Your still scared that they are going to look at you or treat you differently, because they know you lost it and ran. Your scared you won't be able to do your job the same."

Elliot looked at Maria wanting to tell her she was wrong but he couldn't everything she said was true. He turned and sat on the log behind him.

"I'm scared if I go back I will freeze the next time I have to fire my gun, what if that happens and she dies because I couldn't do my job. She is better having another partner who will have her back, be there when she needs them. I don't think I can be that person, not anymore"

"I can understand your worried doing your job again, but are you telling me you will be able to let her go see her every now and then, talk to her on the phone. Not being able to hold her, touch her, and kiss her. are you willing to lose all that just because your embarrassed to face everyone"

"I just need time" he said dropping his head forward "I love her but I need more time"

Maria stood up and put a hand on Elliot's shoulder "Just don't take too much time. You ran once and she waited, she might love you but it doesn't mean she will wait forever. Don't ruin this Elliot; don't ruin your chance to be happy because of something that happened in the past"

Elliot looked up at Maria as she walked away towards the kids. He knew she was right and he knew he had to decide what to do. He couldn't run forever.

He followed Maria over to the kids playing baseball and joined in with the game, for now he just wanted to have fun he would think about his future when the time came, for now he would take it day by day.

"Hey" he called as he opened the door to the cabin.

"Hi" she called back from the bathroom. "Give me two minutes".

The room was starting to get dark as the sun was setting. He walked to the bathroom door and stood outside, waiting.

"Okay you can come in now" Elliot opened the door slowly and walked in. his mouth dropped open. The bathroom was lit up with candles; a bottle of champagne was in an ice bucket by the side of the bath with two glasses. Olivia was sat on the side of the bath wearing only a pair of black silk panties, and a silk lace bra.

"Got you a bath run baby" she told him dipping her hand in the water through the bubbles to check the temperature. She stood up and walked towards Elliot who was still just stood looking at her. she stopped in front of him and took hold of his shirt pulling it up over his head and dropping it to the floor. He kicked off his shoes as Olivia undone his belt and then his trousers, pushing them down over hips and letting them drop to the floor. She ran a single finger down his chest over his stomach muscles and along the length of his semi hard cock.

"Climb in the bath Honey" she smiled turning around and bending over to pick up his clothes and move them out the way.

"Fuck me" Elliot growled his voice deep and low as he watched her ass wiggle as she bent over.

"That's later baby" she told him standing up and facing him "now get in the bath"

Elliot done as he was told and climbed into the hot water and lay back, Olivia sat on the edge of the bath facing him and poured a glass of champagne for them both handing one to Elliot.

"Before we take this any further I just want you to know how much I love you, but if at any time your uncomfortable with what we are doing you need to tell me. this what we are doing is all new to me as well"

"I promise I will tell you, but you need to do the same I don't want you to do something just cause I want it, we both have to want this" he told her his voice a little shaky, he took a drink from his glass. "I want you to control tonight completely, I have told you what I would like but the rest is up to you I will just go with whatever you want to do….. I'm in your hands Liv completely. I have trusted you with my life for the last 13 years and I trust you now, I love you Olivia Benson" he told her his eyes looking deep into her letting her know he meant every word he had said.

Olivia put her glass down and sat on the corner of the bath behind Elliot "Sit forward a bit" she told him and began to massage his back and shoulders. Elliot dropped his head forward as he relaxed at the touch of her hands. She _pulled_ him back and ran her hands over his chest.

"Touch yourself" she whispered in his ear. "I want to watch you."

Elliot laid his head back and closed his eyes as he took hold of himself and began to run his hand up and down his shaft. Olivia watched him as she continued to rub her hands over his chest, she watched as his cock got harder and bigger as he ran his hand harder and faster up and down the full length. His other hand began to gently massage his balls. Olivia licked her lips as she watched she could feel herself getting wet between her legs, and as much as she wanted him in her she also wanted to wait.

"Shit" Elliot grunted "Gonna…..cum "he growled, Olivia still never spoke, but carried on watching him as his cum spurted out over his hand and his body tensed up. He opened his eyes and looked up to Olivia as he washed his spunk of his hand. Olivia smiled at him as she stood up and handed him a towel. She picked up the bottle of champagne and took a drink from the bottle then without saying a word left the bathroom.

Elliot watched her leave _What the fuck _he thought as he lay trying to control his breathing. He climbed out the bath, wrapped the towel around his waist and walked out the bathroom after Olivia. He found her lying on the bed naked, rubbing herself.

"Fuck me, baby"

Elliot grinned and dropped the towel; he stood at the bottom of the bed and watched Olivia as she pushed two fingers into herself. He climbed between her legs and watched her as she slid her fingers out and put them to her mouth licking her juices from them.

"Your turn" she said as Elliot moved forward and pushed his cock straight into her then withdrew all the way out, before plunging in again.

"As much as I love the way that feels" she said to him reaching down and handing him some lubrication oil that's not the way I want you to fuck me tonight".

Elliot took the tube from her as she turned over onto her stomach and raised her arse up to him. Elliot squirted some oil onto his hand and rubbed some over her tight hole.

"You sure baby?" he asked her one more time.

She nodded "Just take it slow".

Without another word he slowly eased his index finger into her hole, he heard her gasp slightly as he pulled it out then pushed it in again. Once she was used to one finger he added another and she began to push back wanting him deeper. He squirted some oil onto his cock and withdrew his fingers and lined himself up to her.

She could feel the tip of his cock at her entrance and bit her lip as she waited for him to enter her. she felt him squirt some more oil around her hole and then he pushed slowly into her she felt him spreading her and moaned. He stopped and let her adjust before he pushed in a little further.

"That okay baby?" he asked.

"God it feels so good" she told him "I want you all the way in".

He pushed gently until he was fully in, she felt so tight around him, so different from fucking her pussy. He felt her move on him and allowed her to set the pace first as she slid slowly up and down his cock. He looked down and watched as his cock slid easily in and out of her tight arse hole. The way it felt he hoped he would last and not come to soon. He grabbed her hips and pulled her onto him as he began to thrust into her.

"Jesus Liv it feels so good" he moaned at her as his balls slapped against her. She raised herself up so she was on all fours and moved with Elliot so he was as deep inside her as possible. She started to rub her clit for extra stimulation. Elliot felt his orgasm building as he thrust into her he had never felt anything like this before. He started to wonder what it felt like for Olivia, he knew it must feel good the way she was moaning and pushing onto him. He couldn't wait to see how it felt when she fucked him like this; he wanted to know how it felt. Thinking about what was going to happen turned him on even more.

"Fuck Liv…I'm gonna cum, it feels to good"

Olivia didn't say anything she just screamed as she came, her body convulsing against Elliot's cock as the orgasm ripped through her, she had never come so hard in her life, her heart was pounding and she could hardly breathe.

Elliot tensed up as he came his hot spunk lining her passage adding to the lubrication as he pumped into her over and over not wanting it to end. Finally they both began to relax and Elliot pulled out her. before collapsing on the bed beside her gasping for breath. He turned his head to look at her.

"Christ Liv… that was…"

"Amazing" she finished off for him.

"Yeah" he grinned "Amazing" he kissed her quickly, as he still tried to calm his breathing. "Did it hurt?"

"A little a first….. then No." she answered him "I can't explain how it felt…it was just ….. I can't explain" she laughed. "But I definitely want to do it again sometime, if you do."

"Hell yeah" he said quickly. They both lay in silence for a while. "I can't wait to feel what you did" he said breaking the silence. He turned on his side and propped himself up on his arm, running a finger over her breasts "That's if you still want to that is."

"I do El" he smiled and kissed her "I just wish you could feel what I felt inside you."

"Well that aint goin to happen" she laughed, running her fingers through his hair. She moved so she was on her side as well and picked up the champagne bottle and took a drink handing it to Elliot who took a drink as well. She took the bottle off him and pushed him onto his back and straddled him, sitting on his thighs. She took another drink before putting the bottle down.

"Last chance to back out El" she said scarping a nail down his chest.

"Not gonna happen."

She leant forward and kissed him, "best get ready then." She pushed herself up and climbed off the bed, Elliot sat up and forward and watched her. she went over to the chair and reached under the towel picking something up. She turned to face Elliot putting what she had behind her back.

"I need you to help me get ready."

Elliot nodded moving to the end of the bed as she walked towards him. She brought her hands to the front she held the strap on she had bought earlier. Elliot swallowed and looked up at her.

"I don't have to wear it if you don't want me to."

"No I want you to" his voice was so low and deep "I want to know how it felt for you. I want to try it."

Olivia reached down and stepped into the straps then turned around and pulled it up her hands shook slightly as she put it into place. Elliot took hold of the straps and fastened them up; Olivia kept her back to him, looking down at what she was wearing.

"Turn around, Liv" he said his hands on her hips. She could feel his hands trembling as she began to turn.

"Wow" he said quietly licking his lips and smiling up at her.

"Yeah that's what I thought" she smiled back at him.

"Is it wrong that I find you so damn sexy wearing that" he said as he ran a finger along the rubber shaft. He stood up and lent forward kissing her on the neck "So fucking sexy" he whispered as he nibbled and sucked her ear, sending a shiver through Olivia. He slowly began to make his way down her body with small kisses stopping to suck her nipples. He could feel the dildo pressing against him as he made his way down her body kneeling in front of her. As his head got level with it he kissed around it, Olivia looked down watching him biting her lip as he got closer and closer to it, running her fingers through his short hair. He wrapped his hand around it and stoked it looking up at Olivia as he did.

"Baby…Suck it" she asked him "I want to watch you."

"It's your night Liv, I will do whatever you tell me" he told her taking the tip of the life like shaft into his mouth and swirl his tongue around it. Olivia swallowed hard as she watched him take the whole thing in his mouth an he began to move his mouth up and down it, sucking it just like she had done to him, she felt herself getting wet between her legs as she watched him.

"Lie on the bed" she ordered him. He released the rubber shaft from his mouth and climbed on the bed lying down. Olivia climbed on between his legs and hovered over him, "I love you Baby" she told him as she moved to the side and lay next to him. She picked up the tube of lube. "You ready?" she asked him.

"Yeah Baby….I'm ready." He said looking into her eyes.

She put some of the lube onto her finger and put her hand between his legs and gently rubbed it over his tight hole making him flinch, before she gently pushed her finger into him.

"Jesus" he moaned closing his eyes as he felt her enter him for the first time. She pulled her finger back out slightly before pushing back in, he opened his eyes and looked into hers as she fucked him slowly with her finger. He reached up and put his hand behind her neck and pulled her down and kissed her. as she felt him relax she added another finger and felt him moving with her as she slid in and out of his tight hole.

"Feels so good Baby" he moaned into her, "I want more…fuck me Liv."

"Turn over?" she asked him.

"No" he said shaking his head "I want to look into your eyes when you do it."

Keeping her fingers inside him she picked up the lube "Here put some on" she told him" as she moved her position. He squirted the lube onto the rubber shaft and rubbed it over it completely. Olivia removed her finger and got between his legs.

"Lift up slightly" she said getting a pillow and putting it under him to raise him. She knelt between his legs and took hold of the dildo and lined it up with him pushing gently against his hole spreading him as the tip entered him.

"Fuck" he said as he felt her enter him. she pushed gently until she was half way in then stopped to let him adjust. She looked down as he began to move pushing himself onto the shaft, "Do it Liv, Fuck me" he told her.

Olivia pushed into fully then withdrew and pushed straight back in as she leant forward over him as she thrusted in and out of him. She looked down and watched the fake cock sliding in and out of him; she felt her own juices flowing from her as she became more and more aroused.

"God that feels so good" Elliot gasped as she began thrusting faster and harder into him. Olivia knew he would need more to come so she took hold of his cock and began to stroke him as she continued to fuck him.

The touch of her hand stroking him and the feel of her fucking his ass was too much for him "Gonna….cum" he gasped, as Olivia tightened her grip on him and pumped her hand faster as she pounded into him.

"Fuck!" he yelled as he came his hot cum spurting out of him over Olivia's hand and stomach. Olivia felt her shuddered as she came herself just from the sight and thought of what Elliot was feeling. Elliot began to relax and opened his eyes to look at Olivia.

"That was fucking…"

"Amazing" Olivia grinned remembering the words spoken earlier.

"Yeah" he smiled back at her "I see what you mean now about being unable to describe how it feels."

Olivia pulled out of him and lay down beside him putting her arm around him.

"I can't believe we just done that" she said. "I have never done anything like that before in my life"

"Me either, but I know I don't want to wait for ever to try that again" he said holding her tight. he heard her yawn. "Come here baby" he said reaching down and undoing the strap on belt so she could remove it. She lay back down and he held her tight in his arms and pulled the sheet over them.

"I'm so scared El" she said quietly.

"Why?" he asked. "What's there to be scared of?"

"Scared that all this will soon end. I am so happy right now, with you, here. I never thought I would ever feel like this. I'm scared that it will all end as soon as I have to go back to the city".

"I always told myself never to fall for a guy, never fall in love and never depend on them cause that way I could never get hurt." She dropped the sponge and began to massage his shoulders and neck. "I broke my rule El; I need and love you so much I don't think I can go on alone anymore".

"Liv I'm not going anywhere …."

"That's the problem El, I will be leaving here soon and I know you're not ready to, I will be going back alone"

Elliot turned to face her "a lot of people have manage to have relationships when working apart we wouldn't be any different"

"But not only would I not have you in bed with me every night I wouldn't have my partner at work either" she felt the tears in her eyes "I don't know if I can lose you completely like that again"

"Liv you're not gonna lose me completely it will only be until I sort my head out, I promise you."

"And you can't do it back in the city with me?"

"Please Liv don't do this, maybe you could stay here with me until I'm ready to go back."

Olivia sniffed and wiped the tears away "Yeah maybe I could, maybe Cragen will give me extended leave."

"Yeah" he said smiling and holding her tight "It's not like you haven't earned the time off."

"I will give him a call in the morning" she said lifting her head and kissing him. "It would be kinda nice to spend a bit more time up here with you, getting to know this completely different side to you," she smiled.

"Maybe we can find some other sex moves we have both been dying to try" he said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh I can think of couple" she grinned back at him "But they can wait, right now I'm too tired to even move." She said lying back down resting her head on his chest, as he wrapped his arms around her tight.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

Elliot slowly opened his eyes and reached out across the bed, only to find an empty space. He rolled onto his back and sighed as he thought back to the last 40 hours or so, bringing a smile to his face. They hadn't left his cabin at all, spending the full time making love, talking, sleeping and eating take out from the bed, it had been perfect. Olivia had said she was going to call Cragen and put in for extra time off so she could stay with him till they decided what to do. He knew it was just time he needed.

He heard Olivia's muffled voice outside as he climbed out of bed and pulled on a pair of sweatpants. She snapped her phone shut as he opened the door, and sighed.

"Morning" he said wrapping his arms around her waist, realising she was wearing his t-shirt and only his t-shirt. "Was that Cragen? Did he give you more time off?"

She shook her head and turned to face him, he could tell there was something wrong.

"I haven't spoken to Him yet, that was Casey… I need to go back to the city…. Today" she told him tears forming in her eyes.

"Why what's happened?"

"One of the cases I was working on. The victim is refusing to talk to anyone but me and is refusing point blank to go in the witness box. Without her the case will fall through."

Elliot nodded as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I don't want to go El; I want to stay here with you"

"I know Baby but you need to, she needs you."

"Come with me?" she asked him. Elliot pulled her tight to him.

"I can't Liv…I'm sorry. I can't face going back yet."

She pulled back and looked up at him "Even if I beg you to?" she said tears running down her face. "I don't want to be without you, these last few days have been perfect, I don't want them to end … I don't want to be without you, not again."

Elliot wiped the tears away "I'm sorry….."

"Yeah so am I" she said pulling away from him and walking into the cabin. Elliot stood alone on the steps and looked out down towards the lake.

"Fuck" he cursed to himself, before turning and walking into the cabin. Olivia was leaning against the table.

"Liv, please, don't be angry" he said walking up to her and taking her hand. "You knew I wasn't ready to go back not just yet."

"I know….it's just…..I don't think I can be without you, I don't think I have ever been so happy."

"I know, I feel the same" he said taking her hand "As soon as I'm ready I will come home I promise you, you just need to give me a bit more time."

"Just don't take too long" she said trying to smile.

"I won't… and I will call you every night and morning, we could even Skype."

"Yeah" she nodded "I mean other people do long distance relationships."

"Yeah, and as soon as this case is over you could always come back." Olivia flung her arms around his neck and held him tight.

"I'm gonna miss you so much" she said her voice muffled in his neck.

"Right back at yam" he said pulling her close to him. "I'm gonna miss you so much."

He felt her kissing his lower neck and suckling on it gently, he was certain she would leave a mark.

"What time do you need to leave?" he asked quietly as she continued to suck and he lifted her up and sat her on the edge of the table.

"As soon as possible" she said kissing over his collar bone "She is due in court the day after tomorrow."

Elliot lifted her head and kissed her hard, as he felt his sweatpants being pulled down releasing his growing shaft. He broke from the kiss and pulled his t-shirt up over head, before crashing his mouth back to hers, pulling her towards him. He broke from the kiss and dropped his forehead to hers.

"I love you, Olivia Benson" he whispered.

"Love you to Elliot Stabler" she replied, biting her lip as his shaft entered her fully in the first push. She wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him to her. He ran his fingers though her hair brushing loose strands behind her ear and cupped her face as he began to move inside her, keeping eye contact with her the full time. He moved slowly pushing deep inside her each time as she pushed to meet him, their bodies becoming one.

"Promise me, you will come home to me as soon as you're ready to."

"I promise you baby" he told her "I'm going to miss you so much." Tears fell from his eyes as he spoke and he slid in and out of her hot, wet silky pussy.

"Please don't cry" she said as she felt her own tears fall and Elliot wiped them away.

"I can't help it" he tried to smile at her as he thrust hard into her and he felt her inner walls tighten around him. "Damn it baby, you feel so good."

"Faster El, I need you faster and harder."

He pulled almost all the way out before he pushed back into her picking the pace up as he fucked her fast and hard, knowing this might be the last time for a while he would get to feel her around him.

"I'm gonna….cum baby" she moaned and he felt her body tense up her inner walls yet again gripping him hard. "Cum with me baby" she panted "I want to feel your cum inside me as I come."

Elliot thrust harder and faster knowing he was close, so close "God, Baby I'm com….." he couldn't finish the sentence as he released into her, his hot seed coating her walls, as he felt her body shaking against him, they never broke eye contact as the both came.

"I love you Baby" she whispered "I will always love you." Elliot smiled and dropped his forehead to hers.

"Your mine forever Liv, I'm never letting you go."

They held each other tight not moving.

"So you going to tell the guys about us, or just keep it quiet for now?" he asked her lifting his head up.

"I don't know" she said "I don't want to have to answer all the questions, they will throw at me."

"So don't tell them, wait until I'm there with you. You shouldn't have to explain everything for me."

"You don't mind me not telling them?"

"Nope, they don't need to know, not yet anyway. If you want to tell them fine, I'm happy with that. If you don't tell them, I'm fine with that as well."

"El what about your kids?"

Elliot dropped his head slightly then lifted it back up meeting her eyes. "I was going to ask Maureen to bring them all up here one weekend and talk to them. I need to explain everything to them face to face."

"Do you think they will be okay with us?"

"Honestly….. Yes I think they will. After what happened they just want me to be happy. They understood about me and Kathy…. So yeah I think they will be fine."

Olivia wrapped her arms around him "I best get ready to leave" she sighed. "You going to take a shower with me before I go?"

"You bet" he said pulling slowly out of her.

After making love again in the shower, and then in the bed again Olivia was finally ready to leave. They walked hand in hand to her car. Olivia opened the door and turned to face him.

"Call me as soon as you get home…. In fact call me when you stop for a break." He said stroking the side of her face.

"I will…. I promise." She told him taking hold of his hand and kissing it softly. "I best go" she said climbing in the car and closing the door.

Elliot bent down and poked his head in the window and kissed her softly on the lips "Drive carefully" he whispered.

"I will" she said fighting the tears. "I love you."

"I love you to" he told her as he stood up. She smiled at him as she put the car into drive and pulled away. She looked quickly in the rear view mirror and saw him stood there watching her leave. As she pulled out of sight round the corner she slammed the brakes on and sobbed her head dropping to the steering wheel.

Elliot watched her car drive away the tears falling down his cheeks, how could he let her go, he should have gone with her. He sunk to the floor and sat on the gravel wiping his eyes. He felt someone sit next to him. He turned his head to see who it was.

"Tyrone" he said wiping his tears away "you okay?"

The young boy nodded "Was that you friend leaving?" he asked Elliot "Is that why your crying?"

"Yeah buddy that was her leaving….. What are you doing out here?"

"I'm waiting for my Mom to pick me up… I'm goin home today…. Just for a while it's my Grandma's birthday, and we are having a big party" he smiled at Elliot.

"Sounds fun."

Tyrone nodded then looked back at Elliot "If you're so sad to see your friend leave, why did you let her go?"

"She had to go home, she was needed at work."

"So why didn't you go with her?"

"I couldn't…" They both sat in silence for a while.

"Why?" asked Tyrone.

"What?"

"Why couldn't you go with her?"

"I err…. I just couldn't." said Elliot getting annoyed slightly at being questioned by an 11 year old. "What time is your Mam due?"

"Soon. You know you have to go home sometime" said Tyrone.

Elliot laughed and looked down at him "I do Huh." Tyrone nodded.

"Yep …. That's what you told me when I was scared to go home. You told me there was nothing to scare me anymore at home…. And I could always come back here when I needed to."

"I did, did I "said Elliot nudging him. Tyrone nodded again.

"Yeah you did…. But I don't get it" he said looking at Elliot "You're a Cop what you got to be scared of, you carry a gun."

"Sometimes that's what scares me" said Elliot quietly. Tyrone looked at him confused, before looking up at the sound of a car and jumping up.

"Here's my Mom" he said excitedly. Elliot stood up as well. "See you soon Elliot" he said wrapping his arms around Elliot's waist and hugging him before running to meet his mam.

Olivia slumped onto and sighed as she looked around her empty apartment, she would give anything right now to be back with Elliot. Her phone rang and she pulled it out of her pocket smiling as the photo of a naked Elliot flashed up on the screen.

"Hey you" she answered.

"Hey, just checking you got back okay"

"Yeah I just got through the door"

"I miss you already liv" he told her.

"I know I want to be back there with you, I hated leaving." They both went silent for a while.

"You must be tired after your drive" he said "Why don't I go and let you sleep." As much as he didn't want to hang up he knew she would be tired.

"Tell you what, give me half an hour to shower, and climb into bed and I will call you back. Then you can talk to me till I fall asleep."

"Sounds good."

"Okay ….half an hour or sooner" she told him "I love you."

"I love you to Baby." He said as they both hung up.

Elliot punched another number into his phone.

"Hello"

"Hi" said Elliot.

"I need to see you…..we need to talk."

"When?"

"As soon as possible. I will come to you."

"Okay then …. Tomorrow night …. My place."

"Thank you" said Elliot "I will see you then….one more thing Liv can't know."

He said hanging up the phone and lying back on the bed. He scrolled the photos on his phone he had taken of Olivia over the last few days and smiled, as he waited for her call.

"Hey" he said as he answered the phone. "Did you have your shower?"

"Yeah, it was lonely without you to wash my back" she said as she thought back to the showers they had shared.

"Well hopefully when you finish this case you will be back here with me." they both went silent for a while. "Liv, you still there?"

"Yeah baby I'm here…. I hate this, it seems like we just got together and we have been pulled apart again."

"I know and I'm sorry… I know it's all my fault cause I'm not ready to come back yet." Elliot lay back on the bed and looked across to where Olivia had lay only last night. "Where are you?"

"Lying in bed, with a glass of wine and a huge bar of chocolate to drown my sorrows."

"Me to" he told her "but without the chocolate and wine….. What you wearing?"

Olivia smiled to herself knowing where he was heading with this.

"Well as I just got out the bath I didn't think it was worth getting dressed, so I got dry and put my creams on before climbing into bed….. Naked."

Elliot groaned quietly at the thought of Olivia's soft, naked body "God I wish I was there beside you."

"Why what would you do?"

Elliot smiled at her question "Well first of all, I would cover your body with soft gentle kisses, tasting every inch of you, before sucking and nibbling your nipples … did I mention how much I love your nipples?"

"I think you may have mentioned it a few times, over the last few days."

"Liv, are you touching yourself?"

"Yeah, baby." Her fingers squeezed and rubbed her nipples as she imagined Elliot's mouth on them. "Keep talking."

Elliot grinned "After your nipples I would slide my tongue over your stomach and between your legs, licking the full length of your smooth pussy."

Olivia moved her hand between her legs and began to rub herself softly, her pussy already wet.

"Baby, I'm so wet" she told him "So hot and wet with my juices."

Elliot couldn't take it anymore and pushed his shorts down taking hold of himself and began long soft strokes. He grabbed the lube from the night before and put some on his hand slid easily up and down his full length.

"God I want you in me baby….. I need something in Me." she panted. She reached to her bedside table and took out her vibrator.

"El I need to use something, do you mind?" she asked him switching the vibrator on with the hand holding the phone.

Elliot heard the vibrating down the phone. "No….. I don't mind." He answered stroking himself harder and faster as he thought of Olivia touching herself, spreading her legs and inserting the vibrator, god how he wished it was him entering her.

"Hmmmm" moaned Olivia as she inserted the fake vibrating cock smoothly into her, the vibrating part pushing against her clit, as she moved it in and out of her pussy.

"Does that feel good baby?" he asked her hearing her moan on the phone.

"Huh huh." She tried to answer "But I would rather have you inside me baby…..pushing deep inside me, feeling me grip you hard…"

"Fuck." Elliot said to himself as her words made his balls twitch, he gripped and stroked faster as he listened to Olivia moaning down the phone. "God Liv I'm goin to come…"

"Me to El…. God I want you to come inside me… I need you to come home Baby, please….."

Elliot's cum spurted out of him over his hand and he heard Olivia scream out as her own orgasm gripped her. Elliot wiped his hand and waited for her to come down.

"Baby ….. You ok?" he asked hearing her sniff down the phone.

"No" she answered him, "I don't think I can do this El. It's been less than a day apart from you, I don't think I can do this, I can't be apart from you."

"Liv please…."

"No El, just stop" she sobbed into the phone. "I have loved you for years, I then lost you for months, I finally admit …. We finally admit how we feel; we have a great few days….. I can't be without you anymore. I can't spend the next days, weeks or months waiting for you to come home, doing this every night when all I want is you, next to me in bed."

Elliot sat on the phone in silence not knowing what to say to calm her down. He heard her sniff and take a deep breath.

"I love you so much but until you are back here with me, in my arms next to me, I can't do this."

"Liv ….what are you saying?" he asked panic in his voice.

"I don't want you to call me all the time; I don't want you to call me at night like this. I can't take it ….. It hurts to much…."

"Liv please…..don't do this" he begged her, his voice cracking.

"I'm sorry El but I have to, until you decide you're ready to come home I don't want you to call me."

"You can't mean that." He said "You can't expect me to just not call you….. I love you Liv, just cause I'm not there doesn't mean my feelings have changed, you said you understood."

"I do understand, and I know I'm being selfish…. But I can't do this, I thought I could."

They both went silent for a while "Please don't hate me El" she asked quietly.

"Never…." He answered her. "Promise me you will call me, I will leave it up to you to make the call, just promise me you will call me."

"I promise you" she said tears streaming down her face.

"I best go then" he said, his own tears falling freely.

"Ok….I will call you soon."

"Ok…I love you Liv, more than you will ever know."

"I love you to …. That's why this is so hard for me."

"Goodnight" he said quietly.

"Night" she replied hanging up the phone, and pressing her face into her pillow as she sobbed. She had never needed anyone in her life the way she needed him, and if cutting him of was the way to bring him home then that is what she would need to do, no matter how much it hurt.

**Who was Elliot talking to, and will olivia really cut him off to force him to come home. Hope your all still enjoying it, please review and let me know.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for all the nice words J**

Chapter 14

Olivia got into work early the next morning and read through the case file, so she was ready for when Casey turned up. She sat back in her chair and stretched.

"Olivia, what are you doing here?" asked Cragen as he walked in "I thought you were with Elliot?"

Olivia looked at the older man and tried to smile "I was, but Casey needed me back to talk to a witness who is refusing to go in the witness box or talk to anyone else, so I had to come back."

"Has Elliot come with you?" he knew from the expression on Olivia's face that he hadn't, and the fact she had tears in her eyes.

He sat on the edge of her desk "What happened Olivia?"

"He still isn't ready to come home yet. We just spent 5 amazing days together and he still couldn't come home with me. I don't know if he ever will."

"Olivia I'm sure he just needs time. He went through a lot before he left …."

"You know what I'm sick of hearing from everyone how tough it was for him, what about me. Huh. I had to hold Sister Peg in my arms as she died, I watched Elliot pull the trigger and kill Jenna. I then had to go months thinking Elliot hated me and he had left without a word. So you know what it's been tough for me as well and now…" the tears in her eyes began to fall. "And now the man I love more than anything in the world refuses to come home to me, so don't tell me how tough it is for Elliot." She stood up from her chair and stormed over to the coffee pot and poured herself a cup. Cragen followed her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Olivia what I'm going to tell you isn't going to help your mood."

"What is it?" she asked spinning round.

"I have been told to hire someone to replace Elliot."

"You can't….. He hasn't quit he is taking some time out… you can't just replace him."

"I'm sorry but we need the help, there is nothing I can do. You will be getting a new partner by the end of the week." Before she could argue anymore with him he turned and walked away into his office. Olivia stared after him before slamming her cup down.

"Fuck!" she said out loud, rubbing her forehead.

"Someone got out of bed the wrong side" said a voice from behind her. Olivia turned around and saw Casey standing there. The first thing Casey noticed was the tears. "Hey what's wrong has something happened?" she asked her walking up to her and putting her hand on her arm.

"Can we go somewhere and talk" sniffed Olivia, wiping her eyes.

"Yeah … sure. Let's go and grab some breakfast."

"So you gonna tell me what's up or just sit and stare at your cup of coffee all morning?" Casey asked Olivia after sitting watching her for 10 minutes stirring her cup of coffee. "Has it got something to do with where you have been the last few days, I asked Cragen but he wouldn't tell me."

Olivia finally looked up at her "I was with ….Elliot, Cragen told me where he was, and I went to see him."

"Oh ….. Right, Erm how was he?"

"He's good. He has been working at a camp for kids, who have been abused its kind of like a safe place for them to go, where they can talk and stuff… he never actually quit, he got Cragen to lie for him, to stop me looking for him. I found out and made Cragen tell me where he was. I really needed to see him Casey."

"So what happened?"

"We finally admitted how we felt for each." She looked at Casey smiling. "It was amazing Casey, I have never felt so much love and passion, it was like we were meant to be… you know."

Casey smiled at her friend, "I knew it would happen sooner or later with the two of you, I think everyone did. So what's the problem, why the bad mood and anger?"

"He didn't come home with me, he stayed at the camp. He says he needs more time." She went back to stirring her coffee. "I have never felt like I have needed anyone before, I have always managed everything by myself, but now…. I need him Casey. I don't want to get into an empty bed and wake up alone. I want to come home to him." she felt her tears again "and I'm sick of fucking crying over him." she half laughed half cried.

"Have you told Elliot this?"

Olivia nodded "He said to give him time. When he called me last night I told him not to call me again until he was ready to come home….. I told him I would call him when I was ready to."

Casey sighed and put her hand on Olivia's "I'm so sorry, if I hadn't called you …."

"Casey you have nothing to be sorry for. I had to come home sooner or later. If I'm a mess like this after 5 days with him imagine if I had to leave him after a few weeks." She tried to smile and wiped her face. "Come on" she said picking up her coffee. "Let's get to work I need something to take my mind of Elliot Stabler."

As they got in the car and Olivia started the engine Casey turned her head to her.

"So Liv is Stabler…. You know, as good in bed as everyone used to think he would be?" she asked grinning.

"Oh believe he is that and more." She grinned back "Couldn't stop him for almost 2 days solid. And the rumours about his…. You know….. Definitely understated." She laughed.

"Damn girl, no wonder you don't want to sleep alone."

Elliot woke up and looked across at the empty space on the bed next to him and sighed. He picked up his phone and checked no missed calls or text messages. He threw the phone down on the bed and climbed out. _God she can be so stubborn_ he thought, _yeah and that's one of the reasons why you fell in love with her_. He made a cup of coffee and went outside to drink it sitting on the steps.

"Morning" said Maria sitting next to him, smiling.

"Hey "he replied not smiling back.

"I take it your all moody because Olivia left?" he looked at her and frowned. "The kids told me, nothing gets past them."

"Great, that's all I need the kids talking about me."

"Why did she leave? You two have a fight?"

"No" she had to go home for work."

"And you just let her go, you didn't go with her?"

"Does it fucking look like it!" he snapped. Maria just sat not answering. "I'm sorry you didn't deserve that."

"It's okay….But why didn't you go..?

"Cause I'm stupid'"

"Stupid, stubborn and scared." She smiled.

"Yeah….. I am."

"Whoa …. That was easy I was waiting for an argument."

"I can't argue with the truth…. Listen I need a few days to sort myself out can you take me off the rota, get someone else to fill in for me."

"Yeah sure, no problem."

"Thanks I will be back in a few days." Maria nodded, as much as she loved having him around she really hoped he wouldn't be back, and if he was she hoped it was only for his stuff. Just looking at the way he and Olivia were together, she knew he would never be happy unless he was with her.

Ten hours later Elliot climbed off his bike and stretched, removing his helmet. He walked up the path and rang the buzzer.

"Hey it's me." he said into the speaker. The door clicked and he walked in. He stood outside the door and knocked, taking a deep breath. As the door opened.

"You've got a fucking nerve asking to see me?"

"Yeah I know….. Look I was out of control the last time I seen you, and… and I'm sorry about punching you. I just lost it."

Tucker glared at Elliot "You better come in." Elliot followed him in and sat down opposite Tucker.

"I need your advice." Said Elliot.

"My advice." Laughed Tucker. "What advice could I possibly give or even want to give you. I should arrest you here and now for assaulting me."

"Yeah maybe you should, but could you hear me out first."

Elliot climbed on his bike an hour later and got his phone out, and sent a text. **Meet me 10 am the café at the end of your block; I really need to talk to you.**

He knocked on the door and stood nervous at the reception he would get.

"Elliot!"

"Hey Kathy." He said a small smile on his face. "Sorry its late, I was hoping I could see the kids."

"Erm sure…. Come in." Elliot followed her in and closed the door behind him. "I mean you could see the kids if they were in only Eli is here the rest are out."

"I guess I should of called first" he laughed. "Maybe turning up this late wasn't a good idea." They walked into the kitchen and he sat at the table looking around.

"Do you want a coffee?"

"Yeah that would be great thanks."

Kathy put the kettle on then turned to face him. "You look good Elliot."

"It's all that mountain air does wonders for you….. How are the kid's doin?"

"There doing good they miss you."

"Yeah I miss them as well….."

"What are you doing back here Elliot?"

"I had to see someone."

"Olivia?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

"No not Olivia."

"Oh." Elliot looked at Kathy, unless he was mistaken she actually sounded upset that he wasn't here for Olivia.

"Would it bother you if I was for Liv?"

Kathy sat opposite him and handed him his coffee.

"You know, I thought it would. All those years I was jealous of what you two had, how close you were. But after talking to Olivia the night you walked out and all the conversations we have had since then…. No it wouldn't bother me. I just want you to find happiness again Elliot, so do the kids. And if Olivia is going to make you happy then go for it."

Elliot stood up and walked round the table taking Kathy's hands and pulling her up towards him hugging her, "Thank You" he whispered holding her tight. Kathy put her arms around him.

"Elliot I will always love you, that won't change, I just want you to be happy, and if that's with Olivia then go for it." Elliot pulled away and kissed Kathy on the cheek before moving back round the table. He picked up his cup and took a drink.

"Olivia came to see me at the camp." He told her.

"And….?"

"We talked, we argued, we fought, we….well we ….." Kathy raised her hand.

"I get it Elliot."

"Sorry…. Then I fucked it up as normal."

"What do you? How did you do that?"

"She had to come back to the city and I wasn't ready to."

"But you're here now, Elliot. So why aren't you with Olivia?"

"She is pissed with me, said she doesn't want to talk to me until I'm ready to come back."

"So she doesn't even know you're in the city?"

"No" he said dropping his head. "I want nothing more than to go to her, but I can't, I can't build her hopes up like that… I was hoping I could maybe … stay here tonight… on the couch." He asked her giving her a small smile.

"You are unbelievable" she laughed. "You leave me and file for divorce because you're in love with Olivia, and spent more time on her couch than at home. You then get with Olivia then come to me and ask to stay on my couch."

Elliot looked up and seen her laughing, he laughed as well and shook his head "I guess it is pretty fucked up."

"Look why don't you go and check on Eli and I will get you some Blankets and a pillow."

"Okay thanks Kathy" he said standing up.

"Just one thing Elliot, don't fuck up your chance of happiness, by being your normal stubborn self."

"I won't ….. I promise." He said heading upstairs to see his son.

He woke up the next morning to Eli bouncing on his stomach "Wake up Daddy" screamed the little boy, laughing.

"I'm awake" laughed Elliot as he picked up his son and threw him to the other end of the couch so he could sit up.

"Sorry" said Kathy walking in with a coffee "I tried to stop him."

"It's okay." He smiled as he took the coffee carefully off Kathy while Eli climbed on his shoulders. "I have missed him waking me up."

Kathy smiled as she walked out leaving Elliot to play with his son. After a short while he followed Kathy into the kitchen.

"He's watching TV" he told her putting his cup in the sink.

"He misses you, all the kids do" she told him.

"I miss them as well…. I miss everyone…."

"So come home Elliot… I don't mean come home to me, come home to the city, your kids, your job and Olivia. I know what happened with Jenna was hard but I have never seen you run like this before, this isn't you."

Elliot shrugged his shoulders "people change" he told her. He looked up and caught her eyes, "I'm sorry" he told her "For everything I put you through."

"I've already told you, I forgive you" she said coming towards him and taking his hand. "Your kids forgive you for leaving, by the sounds of it everyone forgives you for walking out. What you need to do now is forgive yourself."

He pulled her into a hug "I need to go, I have a long ride." She nodded and let him go.

"Just don't leave it to long with Olivia."

"I won't" he smiled "I promise."

Elliot had one more stop to make on his way out the city, and if he was honest to himself it was the one he was dreading the most. He climbed off his bike and walked down the small gravel pathway through the overhanging trees and crossed the grass. He stood in front of the headstone.

"I'm so sorry Jenna" he said quietly as a lone tear fell down his cheek. He knelt down on the grass and placed the small bunch of flowers at the foot of the headstone. He had come here the day of the funeral but didn't show himself, he didn't feel right to stand with all the other mourners when he was to blame for killing her. He saw Cragen holding Olivia as she wept, he saw Munch and Fin lay a flower on her coffin. At one point Olivia had turned her head towards where he was standing and he hid behind the tree, it was as if she knew he was there. It was that day he left the city. He picked up a photo of Jenna that someone had placed against the headstone, she was smiling in her cheerleader outfit, she looked so happy. Elliot smiled at the photo before placing it back down.

"I wish with all my heart I could change what happened that day…. if only I had aimed a little lower, you would still be here. For as long as I live I will never forgive myself for what I done to you. None of this was your fault… or mine but I'm so, so sorry that I couldn't have stopped it sooner."

He stood back up and said a silent prayer before turning and walking away. He climbed on his bike and started it up the engine roaring to life. He wiped his eyes before pulling the helmet on, he finally knew what he wanted and needed to do.

Olivia groaned as she slammed her hand on the alarm button. It had been 9 days since she had last spoken to Elliot, it hurt but she knew hearing his voice without him being there would be even harder. They had text a few times; he had told her things were going well at the camp. He told her he missed her, she told him the same, and then she had cried herself to sleep as she had done most nights since she had come back. She heard her phone beep and picked it up reading the text.

**Morning sleepy head xxxxx**

She smiled a sad smile; he had sent the same text, at the same time every day since she had been back in the city.

**Morning sunshine xxxxx**

She text back before climbing out of bed and getting ready for work. She wasn't looking forward to the day, Elliot's replacement was starting. He was supposed to start 3 days earlier but because of a paper work error on his part it was now today. She had argued like hell with Cragen for him to put the newbie with Munch and let her partner Fin but he was having none of it. Her phone beeped again as she was drinking her coffee.

**Be careful at work, stay safe xx**

She always got a text along these lines just before she left; it was like he knew her routine and timings down to the last minute.

**I will stop worrying. Your replacement starts today, wish me luck xxx**

She waited for his reply as she finished her coffee.

**Oh right. Don't be too hard on your new partner x**

Olivia read the text and sighed, whoever it was wasn't her partner. Her partner was hundreds of miles away, hopefully getting his head together enough to come home to her. Her finger hovered aver speed dial 1, she wanted to hear his voice so much.

Elliot sat on the edge of his bed looking at his phone, he thought about calling her every day, but decided against it. He wanted her so much. But she had told him it had to be her choice to phone him. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at his door.

"You ready to go to play?"

"Oh yeah" he grinned putting his phone in his pocket. Just as he did it started to ring, he pulled it back out and seen Olivia's photo and name flashing up.

"You gonna get that?" she asked him as they walked down the steps together.

"Nah, it can wait" he grinned as he put the phone back in pocket and she linked his arm.

"This is gonna be great" she grinned back at him, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Olivia hung up _Why the hell hasn't he answered he just text me_. She put the phone in her pocket and headed out the door._ Maybe he's in the shower… or maybe he is just in a mood cause I mentioned his replacement._ She climbed in her car and began to drive; she would try him again later.

She flung her coat over her chair and looked round the squad room. Fin and Munch were both sat at their desks.

"You ready for your new partner?" asked Munch.

"Go to Hell, John" she snapped.

"Hey I'm only asking, no need to snap."

"I don't know why I have to take him"

"Maybe because it's your partner that left, and you're the one working solo right now. And because me and Fin are so good together." Grinned Munch.

"Yeah well I still don't need a new fucking partner."

Cragen's door opened "Benson in here now!" he yelled.

"Play nice Benson" said Fin laughing earning him the middle finger from Olivia as she walked into Cragen's office. She closed the door and looked around.

"So where is he?" she asked.

"He's on his way up; I just wanted to talk to you before he arrived." Olivia folded her arms and glared at Cragen.

"Don't worry I will be nice to him." she said.

"Look Olivia all I ask is you give him a chance; don't be too hard on him ok."

Olivia sighed "Fine, I will play nice with the new kid… happy."

"That's all I ask" he smiled at her. "Once he gets here I will get you both in for a chat."

"Yeah fine…. Is that it?"

Cragen nodded and she turned and left. He watched from his door way as she slumped into her chair and glared at him._ If looks could kill I would be six foot under_ he thought as he leant against the door frame. _She will hate me for a while but she will get over_ his thoughts were interrupted as someone walked into the squad room._ Oh well here it goes _he thought to himself as Olivia's partner walked in and stood behind her.

Olivia was too busy glaring at Cragen, still pissed at him for making her work with the new guy that she didn't notice people staring behind her.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, "Is that my desk?" asked a deep husky voice from behind her.

**Final Chapter coming  
up I reckon, maybe two see what happens.**


	16. Chapter 16

**This is it folks the last chapter.**

Chapter 15

Olivia was too busy glaring at Cragen, still pissed at him for making her work with the new guy that she didn't notice people staring behind her.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, "Is that my desk?" asked a deep husky voice from behind her.

The hand and voice made her jump. She spun round in her chair and jumped up, staring at the man behind her.

"What the fuck….." she snapped. "You're my new partner!"

"Well not exactly new…."

"What and you didn't think of telling me?"

"Liv …. Calm down"

"Don't tell me to calm down…. You knew how much I was missing you, you knew how much I was hurting and all along you were coming back. You should have told me."

"Olivia …" said Cragen from behind her.

"Don't Olivia me." she said spinning round and facing him. "You lied to me again."

"Liv please, I didn't tell you cause I didn't want to build your hopes up that I could return in case it didn't happen. That's why I asked the Cap not to say anything to you."

Olivia glared at him "You could have told me you were coming home at least."

"I'm sorry…. I wanted to surprise you."

"Go to hell!" she snapped, pushing past him and storming out the room.

Elliot sighed and sat on her desk "That went well" he said looking at Cragen.

"What the hell did you expect man" said Fin. "You left her for months without a word, no call no nothing. You quit without telling her, then you just show up as though nothing has happened. She hasn't seen you since the night of the shooting how the hell did you expect her to react!." Fin had walked up and was stood right in front of Elliot only inches from his face as he shouted at him.

"Back the fuck away!" said Elliot standing up. "You haven't a clue about what I have been through or what's happened in the last few months."

"Yeah well I know Baby girl cried for weeks when you left, and you weren't there to comfort her."

Elliot and Fin glared at each other their faces almost touching. "I'm going to check on Olivia" said Fin.

"No you don't" said Elliot grabbing Fins arm.

"Like hell you will … you have upset her enough." He pulled his arm free from Elliot.

"Fin let Elliot go" said Cragen.

"But Cap….."

"Go" Cragen said to Elliot. "I will explain everything to these two" he said nodding to Munch and Fin."

"Thanks" said Elliot running out the room and heading for the stairs knowing she would be on the roof. He barged through the door and looked across the roof. She was on the far side, leaning on the railing looking out over the city. He walked up and stood behind her.

"They day when you left the cabin to come back here, I broke down when the car pulled away. I realised there and then I couldn't be without you, I needed you. So I made some calls." Olivia kept her back to him as he talked. "I came back to the city the next day and met with Tucker first. I needed to know where I stood if I came back to work. I mean I did just leave and I had punched him. We talked, I apologised and we reached an understanding. God you will never know how hard it was to apologise to that prick."

Olivia smiled as she imagined Elliot apologising to Tucker, she would of loved to see that.

"He told me I could return but it wouldn't be easy. I had to be evaluated by Huang, which I kinda knew would happen. I also have to talk with Haung weekly for the next two months. I'm also on probation, Cragen has to do a weekly report and this along with Huang's report will go to 1PP. If they think I can't handle the job in Special Victims then I have to rethink what I do, and I'm not allowed to work or interview anyone alone, until the 2 months is up." Elliot took a deep breath and rested his hands on Olivia's hips, and she turned around to face him.

"You're willing to go through all that to come back here to work."

"No I'm willing to do that to come back to you, so we can be partners again. If I'm coming back to work then I'm coming back to my partner, no matter what I have to do." He placed his hands on her shoulders.

"How long have you been back in the city?" she asked him.

"I Erm came back the day after you left, then went back to the camp the day after to tell them I was leaving….. I came back to the city 3 days ago for my meeting with Haung and to sort paper work out.."

Olivia broke away from him "Wait a minute, you have been back in the city 3 days and this is the first time I see you…."

"Yeah, I wanted to sort everything first, it was supposed to be a surprise."

"So you have been staying in a hotel?" she asked him. He shook his head. "So where you been staying Stabler… Cragen's, Munches where."

"I ….. I stayed at Kathy's."

Olivia shook her head and went to walk away, Elliot reached out and grabbed her arm. "Liv, please." She spun round and slapped him across the face.

"Don't fucking touch me. I beg you to come home, I told you I needed you. You knew how upset I was, how much I was hurting… You come back to the city and spend 3 nights with your ex-wife, playing happy families again." Elliot just stood looking at her not knowing what to say. "What's the matter Elliot you realise you actually do prefer blondes…" she turned to walk away.

"Liv….." he blocked her way. "Just calm down" he said grabbing hold of her. "It's not like you think, Kathy wasn't there, she's at her mom's with Eli, and I stayed with Kathleen and Lizzie. I slept in Maureen's room." She stopped trying to get past him and stood still. He reached up and touched her face. "How can you even think I would go back to Kathy after everything we have been through the last couple of weeks."

Olivia looked up and seen the hurt in his eyes. "I ….. I'm….. God …"

"I would never do that to you, when are you going to realise I love you, I don't want anyone else. And yes I could , maybe should have done this differently, but I thought it would be a surprise for you. I wanted to make sure when I came back nothing would break us apart again."

Olivia looked at him with tears in her eyes "I'm sorry….. I just, god I love you so much, and the thought of losing you, I just couldn't bear it."

"Dammit Liv, I … love …. You. I don't want anyone else. Do you really think I would apologise to Tucker for anyone else, or agree to see Haung every week for two months, if I didn't love you."

"I guess not" she sniffed and wiped her eyes. "Who knew Olivia Benson would be such a jealous and insecure Bitch."

Elliot lifted her head to look at him "Oh I don't know the jealous Bitch bit is quite a turn on" he laughed. "But Liv you don't need to feel insecure, I'm not going anywhere, I don't want anyone else, I've got what I want right in front of me."

"You do Huh." She smiled at him.

"Yeah baby, I do." He leant forward and brushed his lips over hers, his tongue swiping over her bottom lip and her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Sorry about ruining your return to work" she sighed as she kissed him back.

"It's ok, it's like I've never been away, me and Fin almost coming to blows and the Cap stepping in." he laughed. His hands slipped under her shirt and his fingers moved slowly up and down her back, he felt her shudder against him. "God I've missed you" he whispered as his fingers undone her Bra and his hands moved to her front and he cupped her breasts in his hands, and gently rubbed her nipples.

"Hmmm I've missed you as well." She moaned kissing him hard as she undone his trousers and pushed her hand inside cupping his semi hard shaft and squeezing him, she felt him harden and grow at her touch. Elliot pulled her till they were out of view if anyone came up to the roof looking for them.

"Fuck …. I need you Baby" he said undoing her buttons on her short and pulling it off her, along with her Bra, "I need you so much" he mumbled as he sucked and licked her nipples. Olivia undone her trousers and pushed them and her panties to the floor stepping out of one the legs. Elliot released her nipple and pulled his jacket off, and undone his shirt dropping it to the floor, he needed to feel her skin against his. He pushed his trousers done round his ass releasing his hard pulsing cock.

"Fuck me baby…. Fuck me hard" begged Olivia lifting one leg up around his waist. He grinned at her and pushed his cock into her without any warning until he couldn't go any further. She gasped and dug her nails into his back.

"I intend to baby, every day for the rest of our lives." He grunted as he pushed into her, feeling her velvet walls squeezing around him. "You feel so god" he told her as built up a steady rhythm pushing deep and hard into her.

"Jesus you feel so good, El so fucking hard." He back hit against the wall as he pounded over and over into her. His balls slapping against her, his thumb began to rub against her clit.

"I'm sorry baby but I'm not going to last very long" he panted as he felt his release building already.

"Me ….. Either" she cried "Oh god El, that's it baby make me cum, cum inside me."

"FUCK!" yelled Elliot as he pushed a final time and lined her inner walls with his hot seed, he felt Olivia shudder against him as she rode out her own orgasm biting and sucking on his neck. He felt her slowly relax and release his neck.

"Shit" she said looking at the mark she had left. "Sorry baby I seem to have left a mark" she giggled touching it with her fingers.

"I don't mind" he panted looking her in the eyes. She went to move. "Don't move" he told her "I want to stay inside you a little longer."

"Okay" she told him as he kissed her softly.

"So listen I know we haven't talked about this, but I kinda need a place to stay, and I was wondering…."

"Yeah you can stay at mine, I have a spare room." He smiled at her. "El what did IAB say about us, being a couple."

"As long as we do our job and keep out personal life personal, then we are fine."

"I think we can manage that, we have had enough practice." Elliot moved slowly inside her as he felt her grip him, staying inside her he circled his hips.

"That feels so good" she moaned without taking her eyes off him. "So have you told the kids about us."

"Huh ….. Yeah, they're all….. Good with it" he grunted "Kathy had pre warned them something…Shit…. That feels so good" he stammered as she clenched and unclenched her inner walls matching his movement.

"Come one more time for me El, before we go back downstairs" she whispered "Come hard and deep." Elliot kissed her then looked deep into her eyes as he came inside her silently. Olivia's body trembles at the same time as her own release took hold and she held Elliot tight and her body shook. They held each other tightly for a little while until Elliot finally let her put both feet on the floor and he pulled gently from her. He kissed the tip of her nose as he pulled his trousers up and fastened them, before reaching down and helping Olivia step into hers. He picked up all their shirts and jackets and they quietly got dressed. Olivia looked at his neck once he was dressed.

"Oops" she grinned.

"What?" he asked looking down at himself.

"You can see the mark on your neck above the collar" she smiled. He shrugged his shoulders and took her hand.

"It will give Munch something to laugh about."

They kept hold of each other's hands down the flight of steps until they were stood by the door back into the squad room. He kissed her lips one more time before leaving loose of her hand as they walked in. Munch and Fin were both sat at their desks and Cragen's office door was open, they could see him sat at his desk. He looked up and waved them over. They walked silently through the office to him and stood in front of his desk.

"Everything sorted?" he asked the two of them.

"Yeah Cap everything is good." Replied Elliot.

"Sorry I snapped at you" said Olivia

Cragen smiled "I'm just glad it was only verbal abuse I got, I was waiting for a slap." He laughed.

"Nah she saved that for me" Elliot told him grinning.

Cragen nodded "Your appointments with Huang will be every Monday, I will do your report then as well."

"Okay Captain" said Elliot.

"And Olivia, your to stay with him through every interview until his probation is over…. Its only two months."

"Yes Cap…. Do I get extra pay for babysitting duties" she grinned at her Captain.

"What the fuck Benson, did you really just say that?" asked Elliot glaring at her. The stern look slowly turned to a grin, " does that mean you get to put me over you knee and spank me if I'm a naughty boy?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"OKAY!" stop right there" said Cragen standing up and opening his draw. "You're gonna need these" he said handing Elliot his badge and gun.

"Thanks Cap" he said taking them.

"Welcome back, Son" he said shaking Elliot's hand. Elliot nodded and he and Olivia walked out the office back to their desks, Olivia sat down and started on some paperwork she had left to finish.

Elliot stayed standing and began to unpack the small box that Olivia had not long ago packed up for him. He sensed someone stood by him and looked up to see Fin.

"Hey Man…." Said Fin looking a bit nervous. "The Cap explained everything, that's been going on….. We should have been there for you, were supposed to be family."

"Look don't worry about it, I pushed everyone away including the people I love, there was nothing anyone could of done or said . I needed to sort it out for myself."

"So we good?" he asked holding his hand out.

"Yeah were good" said Elliot shaking his hand.

Munch came over "No soppy words from me my friend, but it's good to have you back." He told Elliot hugging him.

"Thanks John." Munch pulled back and looked at Elliot's neck.

"Is that a love bite, I swear to god I only hugged the man."

He looked at Olivia who was smiling "Fuck you John" he smiled back sitting in his chair and leaning back. "What did I tell you" he said to Olivia, as Munch walked away.

"I'm gonna make a coffee anyone want one?" asked Munch.

"NO!" they all said at the same time.

"You all know how to hurt a man's feelings" he mumbled walking away.

"Just like you have never been away Huh" said Olivia looking up from her paperwork.

"Yeah it's like coming home" he told her.

"We got a body" said Cragen walking out the office with a piece of paper in his hand. "Young girl, raped and beaten, both little fingers missing, she still alive. Benson, Stabler take the victim, Munch, Fin you have the scene."

All four detectives moved and grabbed their stuff and headed for the elevator.

"Welcome back, Baby," said Olivia looking at him as the elevator doors closed.

"Couldn't think of anywhere else I would rather be." he smiled at her.

**Hope you all enjoyed that, thanks to everyone for your continued support, it means a lot. Will be continuing my work on Complicated now and trying to continue with Oz Undercover 2 aswell.**

**Thank you all once more.**


End file.
